Batman e Sub Man: Dupla Imbatível
by Goldfield
Summary: Dois crimes, dois vilões. O Sr. Frio ataca Metro City e o Doutor Toxinian age em Gotham... Uma dupla de justiceiros unirá forças para detê-los... E quando o Sub Man, herói criado por mim, se junta ao Batman no combate ao mal, tudo pode acontecer...
1. Prólogo e Capítulo 1

_**Batman e Sub-Man**_

_Dupla Imbatível_

**Introdução**

Bem, quem leu minha fic "Marvel Vs. DC – A Disputa pelo Sub-Man", sabe que ela inicia um projeto no qual um personagem de cada uma dessas editoras lutará lado a lado com o super-herói criado por mim. Esta é a primeira dessas duas histórias, na qual "Sub" se aliará ao Batman, um dos maiores ícones da DC Comics. Eu tomei várias liberdades em relação ao universo do "Cavaleiro das Trevas", como os nomes dos capangas do Sr. Frio, entre outras coisas, para dar um toque pessoal à trama, mas nada muito drástico. Espero que gostem.

Goldfield – O autor.

_Gostaria de deixar um agradecimento ao Dark Knight, que betou a fic para mim e deu algumas sugestões. Valeu, cara!_

**Prólogo**

Palavras e imagens perdidas nas névoas do pensamento...

_Uma família unida e feliz sai do cinema... Um homem, uma mulher e uma criança... Um menino, mais precisamente..._

_Alegres e sorridentes, eles comentam o filme que haviam acabado de assistir, adentrando um beco escuro e perigoso. Eles se acham seguros e protegidos, principalmente o garoto. Até que um assaltante surge das sombras..._

_Ele aponta um ameaçador revólver para a família. O menino, assustadíssimo, esconde-se atrás dos pais. Ele olha para a face soturna do criminoso, examinando-a com grande pavor: há um cigarro em sua boca de dentes amarelos, a qual esboça um sorriso aterrador._

"_Passem o dinheiro e as jóias, agora!"._

_Tudo ocorre muito rápido. O bandido avança na direção do casal, estendendo um braço para apanhar o colar de Martha, mãe do garoto. O marido, Thomas, que até então estivera tão atônito quanto a mulher, resolve reagir. Tenta empurrar o assaltante para trás, porém, devido ao desespero, não pode prever as conseqüências de seu ato..._

_Um tiro ecoa pelo beco._

_O pequeno menino, de nome Bruce, não pode fazer nada a não ser fechar os olhos, enquanto o corpo sem vida de seu pai cai sobre o concreto. As lágrimas do pobre garoto se misturam ao sangue de Thomas, ao mesmo tempo em que o criminoso efetua o segundo disparo, desta vez contra Martha. A mulher também desfalece, contemplando o amado filho uma última vez antes de seus olhos se fecharem eternamente..._

_O casal Wayne está morto._

_Temendo a chegada da polícia, o meliante, a passos velozes, desaparece na escuridão da viela, deixando para trás o desolado e indefeso Bruce Wayne, ajoelhado aos prantos diante dos cadáveres daqueles que permitiram sua vinda ao mundo..._

_Enquanto adentrava o armazém com sua arma em punho, o tenente Luck Peterson não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser prender o cruel Thomas Kaine, chefe do crime organizado em Metro City e grande responsável pela intensa onda de violência que afligia a cidade. Buscando abrigo atrás das caixas espalhadas pelo local, o policial podia ouvir os criminosos conversando... Poderia pegá-los de surpresa..._

_Mas seu maior temor tornou-se realidade..._

_Sua namorada e parceira, Sarah Spencer, também havia entrado no galpão em busca dos meliantes. Luck percebeu que a vida de sua amada corria sério risco ao vê-la seguir diretamente na direção de Kaine e seus comparsas. Arrependeu-se por ter tentado bancar o herói, pois se não tivesse tomado tal atitude, Sarah não o teria seguido... Com o coração disparado, o tenente tentou alertar a jovem:_

"_Sarah! Cuidado!"._

_Foi inevitável. Os bandidos voltaram-se para a policial e abriram fogo sem piedade. Os olhos de Luck se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto o cadáver de Spencer, uniforme tingido de vermelho, caía violentamente sobre o chão do armazém, braços abertos, como se implorasse por socorro mesmo já sem vida..._

**Capítulo 1**

_Dois crimes, dois vilões._

Museu de História e Artes, Metro City, 23:13.

Um vigia vagava pelos amplos, escuros e vazios corredores do prédio, realizando calmamente sua costumeira ronda noturna. O lugar nunca estivera tão silencioso. O único som vinha dos passos do guarda, que ecoavam pelo ambiente. Assoviando para quebrar ainda mais a quietude, o segurança, após cruzar uma sala repleta de imensos esqueletos de dinossauros, encontrou seu colega de trabalho, Edward.

--- Isto nunca esteve tão quieto, Eddie... – murmurou o primeiro, acendendo um cigarro despreocupadamente.

--- Tem razão, Jack... – concordou o outro vigia, ajeitando seu quepe. – Chega até a dar medo!

Súbito, um barulho totalmente inesperado e suspeito foi ouvido. Os dois guardas imediatamente sacaram seus revólveres. Apontando as armas para a escuridão, a dupla de vigias imaginava o que poderia ter provocado tal som. Uma peça em exposição que viera ao chão acidentalmente? Ou um ladrão armado e perigoso disposto a matá-los para roubar algo valioso? Tal indagação seria respondida em instantes, pois uma misteriosa sombra se aproximava...

--- Seja quem for, saia daí com as mãos para cima! – ordenou um dos seguranças, temeroso.

Passos cada vez mais próximos foram ouvidos, e o vulto logo se tornou nítido ao ser iluminado pela luz do luar, que adentrava o recinto pelas janelas do corredor. O que os dois seguranças viram foi ao mesmo tempo espantoso e pitoresco. Um homem cujo corpo era coberto por uma armadura cinza que lembrava em parte as vestes de um astronauta, cabeça careca dentro de uma redoma de vidro embaçado, lhes apontava algo parecido com uma arma digna de um filme de ficção científica.

--- Qual é a desse cara? – riu um dos vigias, contemplando o estranho intruso da cabeça aos pés. – O Halloween é só no final de outubro!

O intrigante invasor sorriu, dizendo:

--- Saudações do Sr. Frio, prezados guardas!

Em seguida apertou o gatilho, pegando os dois seguranças de surpresa, num ataque totalmente indefensável. Um poderoso disparo congelante partiu da arma, atingindo em cheio a dupla de vigias. O impacto provocou uma breve e intensa neblina diante dos dois, a qual, após se dissipar, revelou que ambos haviam se transformado em estátuas de gelo completamente imóveis, bocas abertas numa expressão de imenso pavor.

O sorriso do "Sr. Frio" se ampliou, enquanto exclamava, engatilhando seu canhão criogênico:

--- Vamos, homens! Não temos a noite toda!

E avançou pelo corredor, seguido por dois homens que trajavam vestes semelhantes às usadas pelos esquimós, possuindo o mesmo armamento de seu líder. Logo ganharam uma grande sala de exposições, no centro da qual havia, protegido por vidro blindado e inúmeros mecanismos de segurança, um grande e brilhante diamante.

Caminhando lentamente, o Sr. Frio se aproximou da jóia, seus olhos brilhando ao contemplá-la.

--- Meu, finalmente... – murmurou, seu rosto sendo refletido pela valiosa pedra.

Química ACE, Gotham City, 23:27.

Na sala de segurança, de onde um vigia averiguava toda a fábrica através de vários monitores de vídeo diante de si, os quais revelavam o que era visto pelas inúmeras câmeras de vigilância espalhadas pelas instalações, o clima era de total calma. Sentado de maneira esculachada sobre a cadeira giratória em frente às telas, o guarda lutava com todas as forças para permanecer acordado.

De repente, viu algo suspeito num dos monitores. Uma sombra humana, para ser mais exato, que surgiu num corredor e desapareceu misteriosamente instantes depois. O segurança, assustado, endireitou-se na cadeira e apanhou sem demora o rádio em seu cinto, através do qual contatou um dos colegas que patrulhavam a área próxima ao local onde o possível intruso fora visto:

--- Roy, aqui é o Charlie! Dê uma olhada no corredor perto do escritório de administração, acho que vi alguma coisa!

--- Não me assuste, cara! – replicou o outro vigia em tom cômico. – Pode deixar, eu e o Spence vamos averiguar!

--- OK!

Roy sacou seu revólver e, olhando para Spence, que se encontrava ao seu lado, murmurou:

--- Parece que há um invasor! O Charlie pediu que nós investiguemos a área do escritório de administração!

--- Certo, vamos lá!

E, estando agora ambos com as armas em punho, seguiram na direção onde a intrigante sombra fora flagrada, seus passos ecoando pela fábrica vazia. Ao atingirem o corredor, os dois guardas começaram a revistar o escuro ambiente usando lanternas, não encontrando nada. Roy, impaciente, exclamou:

--- Acho que o Charlie andou bebendo de novo... Não há nada aqui!

--- Espere, olhe aquilo! – gritou Spence em tom desesperado.

Era tarde demais. Dois disparos romperam o silêncio da noite e a tranqüilidade que antes predominava na Química ACE. A dupla de seguranças veio ao chão, baleada mortalmente. Foi quando um vulto surgiu das trevas, possuindo um revólver calibre 357 em sua mão direita. Aos poucos suas feições tornaram-se nítidas: trajava um espesso casaco negro que lhe cobria boa parte do corpo. Um par de óculos escuros, aliado a um chapéu de abas largas, lhe ocultava totalmente a face.

Novos passos foram ouvidos. Uma outra figura igualmente sinistra surgiu atrás daquele que assassinara os vigias. Sua silhueta denunciava que usava um jaleco de laboratório ou veste parecida, além de possuir algo como uma perturbadora máscara de gás lhe cobrindo o rosto.

--- Bom trabalho, Merezani... – disse o provável chefe do atirador, voz abafada. – Venha, vamos tratar de nossos assuntos!

Súbito, os dois intrusos ouviram o engatilhar de uma arma. Voltaram-se imediatamente para trás, deparando-se com Charlie, que, trêmulo, lhes apontava uma espingarda calibre 12.

--- Parados! – gritou o segurança, suando frio. – Coloquem as armas no chão, agora!

O sujeito de jaleco finalmente deixou as sombras, revelando seu aterrador semblante. Realmente usava uma máscara de gás, e seu traje branco de cientista estava todo rasgado. Pisando sonoramente com suas botas pretas, o horripilante invasor seguiu calmamente na direção de Charlie. Este, paralisado pelo medo, não era capaz de apertar o gatilho.

--- Que patético... – resmungou o demoníaco doutor.

Em seguida, o homem da máscara de gás estendeu seu braço direito na direção do atônito guarda, que o fitava sabendo que sua vida chegara ao fim. Na palma da mão do intruso havia uma bizarra glândula esverdeada, a qual liberou um fatal jato de ácido sobre o pobre segurança. Atingido em cheio, Charlie começou a gritar desesperado, debatendo-se enquanto sua pele era corroída. Gargalhando, o psicopata seguiu pelo corredor, acompanhado de Merezani, até que parou diante de dois enormes tanques contendo ácido sulfúrico.

--- Doutor Toxinian veio pegar o que é seu por direito! – exclamou o indivíduo mascarado soturnamente.

Avenida Carlsen, Metro City, 23:42.

Várias viaturas da polícia se encontravam na frente do Museu de História e Artes, onde há poucos minutos ocorrera um assalto. Não seria algo incomum, se não fosse pelo fato dos guardas terem sido transformados em estátuas de gelo. Já fazia certo tempo que coisas estranhas vinham ocorrendo na metrópole, mas mesmo assim, era aterrador.

Jeremias Farfield, chefe do Departamento de Polícia, circulava entre os policiais. Coçando o queixo, contemplou a imponente fachada do museu, perguntando-se sobre quem poderia ter roubado o "Coração de Gandhir", diamante de valor incalculável que estava em exposição no local. Entretanto, havia uma pessoa que poderia auxiliá-los nas investigações... Um super-herói, para ser mais exato...

Rua Kane, Gotham City, 00:06.

A situação era semelhante diante da Química ACE. Inúmeros carros da força policial cercavam o perímetro da fábrica, enquanto o comissário James Gordon, face preocupada, caminhava até alguns policiais que conversavam sobre a ação criminosa que ali tivera palco há pouco:

--- É difícil de engolir! – exclamou um dos homens da lei. – Os desgraçados levaram embora dois enormes tanques de ácido sulfúrico, sem contar os demais produtos químicos roubados! Se ao menos eles não houvessem destruído as fitas das câmeras de segurança, poderíamos tê-los identificado!

--- E ainda por cima todos os seguranças foram mortos! – observou outro oficial. – Um deles foi vítima de um ataque com ácido ou coisa parecida! Vi o estado em que ficou o corpo, realmente lastimável!

--- Acalmem-se, senhores... – disse Gordon num tom relativamente calmo, guardando seu telefone celular num dos bolsos da jaqueta. – Tenho notícias!

--- Foi o Coringa?

--- Não. Segundo os guardas do Asilo Arkham, o "Palhaço do Crime" está muito bem trancado em sua cela, incapaz de fazer mal a uma mísera mosca! Devido ao ataque com ácido, outro suspeito seria Harvey Dent, o conhecido Duas-Caras, mas ele está se recuperando de uma cirurgia plástica no rosto, sob efeito de incontáveis sedativos. Parece que temos um novo criminoso em Gotham...

--- O senhor acha mesmo?

--- Caberá a um aliado nosso descobrir...

E, dizendo isso, o comissário fitou o céu escuro da madrugada, onde era projetado um sinal de luz amarela, forma circular, no centro do qual era possível ver a nítida imagem de um morcego...

_**Continua...**_


	2. Capítulos 2 e 3

**Capítulo 2**

_Interrogações._

O sol nasce no horizonte.

Em seu apartamento, o criador de histórias em quadrinhos Josh Remington, outrora conhecido como Luck Peterson, tenente da polícia de Metro City, saía do quarto após ter terminado de se vestir. Depois de contemplar brevemente os edifícios do centro da cidade através de uma janela, a campainha tocou, como de costume.

Josh sorriu. Sem pressa, caminhou até a porta do apartamento, abrindo-a num bocejo. Assim como ocorria todas as manhãs, era a bela e graciosa jornalista Ana Newton que o visitava.

--- Bom dia, meu amigo! – saudou ela em tom amável. – Por acaso eu o acordei?

--- De maneira alguma, Ana! Minha manhã estaria incompleta sem sua visita!

--- Ora, isso é uma cantada? – riu a repórter. – Você sabe muito bem que sou uma mulher compromissada!

--- Sub-Man, sempre o Sub-Man... – murmurou Remington fingindo descontentamento em relação ao seu "alter ego". – Mas e então? Que novidade a melhor jornalista do Metro City Times traz para mim hoje?

--- Uma manchete quentíssima, em contraste com o conteúdo! – respondeu Newton, estendendo na direção de Josh um exemplar do Metro City Mirror, jornal rival daquele para qual trabalhava. – Odeio fazer com que as pessoas leiam a concorrência, mas você, que assim como eu gosta dessas coisas estranhas, precisa dar uma olhada nisto!

O ex-tenente apanhou o jornal. Na primeira página, em letras chamativas, lia-se a seguinte manchete:

_Crime abaixo de zero! Museu é roubado e seguranças transformados em picolés!_

Logo ao lado havia uma foto retratando duas estátuas de gelo que um dia foram guardas. Perplexo, Josh disse a Ana, enquanto lhe devolvia o exemplar:

--- É realmente intrigante... Até bizarro, eu diria! A polícia suspeita de alguém?

--- Sim, eles têm um suspeito. Chama-se "Sr. Frio". Sempre ataca com armas congelantes, roubando pedras preciosas. Desta vez a jóia furtada foi o Coração de Gandhir, um diamante caríssimo que pertenceu a um marajá indiano do século XV. O estranho é que esse bandido nunca agiu fora de Gotham City antes...

--- Gotham City? Aquela cidade localizada alguns quilômetros ao norte daqui?

--- Exatamente. Parece que ele fugiu há dois meses do Asilo Arkham, uma instituição criada para a reabilitação de criminosos. O chefe Farfield pedirá auxílio a alguns policiais de Gotham para capturar esse maníaco!

--- Serão policiais normais? Ouvi falar que um "morcego humano" metido a justiceiro vaga pelos telhados daquela cidade toda noite em busca de meliantes para deter!

--- Uma mera lenda urbana...

--- Assim como o Sub-Man? – provocou o criador de histórias em quadrinhos.

Ana franziu as sobrancelhas, respondendo com os braços cruzados:

--- Você tem o dom de me irritar, sabia?

--- Sério? Fico lisonjeado!

--- Bem, preciso ir ou acabarei atrasada para o trabalho! Até logo!

--- Até!

A repórter se distanciou pelo corredor, ao mesmo tempo em que Josh voltava para dentro de seu apartamento, fechando a porta. Pensou em como Ana reagiria se descobrisse que o amigo com o qual conversava todas as manhãs era na verdade o Sub-Man, seu amado e protetor número um de Metro City. Seria ele capaz de algum dia revelar a ela sua dupla-identidade?

Com tais reflexões em mente, o ex-policial se assustou ao ver Blenda Baker, mais conhecida como Mulher Atômica, sentada sobre o sofá da sala, trajando seu uniforme azul e amarelo, com o símbolo de perigo radioativo no peito. Remington não fazia idéia de como ela havia entrado no apartamento.

--- Puxa, por acaso você é uma ninja, Blenda? – perguntou Josh.

--- Estou aperfeiçoando minhas técnicas de infiltração! – respondeu a jovem num leve sorriso, levantando-se do móvel. – Estou aqui em nome do chefe Farfield. Ele pediu que o Sub-Man ajude a polícia na caçada ao "Homem-Frigorífico"!

--- Mais um trabalho para mim, "O Vingador"... – murmurou o ex-tenente. – Só espero que Metro City não acabe invadida por criminosos de outras cidades... Que esse tal "Sr. Gelado" seja o primeiro e único! Aliás, ele se arrependerá do momento no qual deixou Gotham City...

--- Com a minha ajuda, é claro! – acrescentou Baker, dando uma risadinha.

Enquanto isso, nos arredores de Gotham City, a luz do sol matinal penetrava pelas janelas de uma bela e ampla residência localizada no alto de uma colina. Tratava-se da Mansão Wayne. Dentro dela, mais precisamente numa luxuosa sala de jantar, Bruce Wayne, dono da propriedade e de um próspero conglomerado de indústrias herdado dos pais, tomava calmamente seu saboroso café da manhã.

Após beber um gole de café, o milionário apanhou um exemplar do Gotham Globe, o principal jornal da cidade, que estava sobre a mesa. Um tanto perturbado, leu a seguinte manchete, impressa em letras garrafais:

_Química ACE invadida e vigias mortos cruelmente! Um novo criminoso em Gotham?_

Num suspiro, Bruce colocou o jornal novamente sobre o móvel, fitando o teto. O que ele, como Batman, vira no local do crime aquela madrugada com certeza não havia sido nada agradável. Um dos seguranças fora vítima de um ataque com algum tipo de ácido, tendo boa parte de seu corpo derretido. Devido a isso, os principais suspeitos seriam o Coringa e o Duas-Caras, mas ambos estavam incapacitados de cometer crimes quando tudo ocorreu. Assim como o Gotham Globe anunciara, provavelmente havia um novo meliante agindo na metrópole.

--- Dormiu bem, patrão Bruce? – perguntou Alfred, o mordomo da mansão, entrando na sala com um espanador numa das mãos.

--- Não muito... – respondeu Wayne, depois de morder uma maçã. – Não consigo tirar da cabeça aquele crime na Química ACE... Preciso descobrir sem demora quem matou aqueles guardas tão covardemente!

--- O patrão deveria pesquisar algo sobre o modo de ação desse bandido no computador da Bat-caverna. Foi um crime incomum, algo me diz que o responsável já agiu antes, fora de Gotham!

--- Você está certo... Mas só poderei fazer isso depois daquela reunião com os executivos da empresa! Apesar de ser um fardo, tenho que arcar com os compromissos de Bruce Wayne durante o dia...

--- Lembre-se que mesmo dedicando sua vida e fortuna a combater o crime, as Indústrias Wayne devem ser uma de suas prioridades! É o patrimônio que seus pais lhe deixaram, e deve zelar por ele!

Bruce terminou sua xícara de café e se levantou da cadeira, caminhando até a saída da sala. Porém, antes de deixá-la, voltou-se para Alfred e disse, em tom um tanto amargo:

--- Se não fosse por um assaltante de rua chamado Joe Chill, anos atrás, meus pais ainda estariam aqui para me ajudar a administrar todos esses bens que me pertencem. Eu preciso vingá-los, Alfred, impedindo que outros inocentes sintam a dor que senti naquela noite, envolvido pelas trevas daquele beco. Essa é minha vida, por mais que eu finja ser outra pessoa!

E, a passos firmes, Wayne desapareceu por um corredor.

Algum lugar na zona industrial de Metro City.

O local era congelante. Tratava-se do freezer de um armazém, onde se encontravam inúmeras caixas com produtos em conserva. Porém, em tal local inóspito, onde apenas funcionários devidamente protegidos contra o frio poderiam entrar, um indivíduo trajando uma espécie de armadura caminhava ao redor, extremamente à vontade, como se ali fosse sua própria casa.

--- Foi bom termos encontrado este lugar para usarmos como esconderijo provisório! – exclamou o sujeito, conhecido como Sr. Frio, num sorriso maléfico.

--- Até quando ficaremos nesta cidade, chefe? – perguntou um dos capangas do vilão, vestido de esquimó, surgindo de trás de uma pilha de caixas.

--- Aguarde apenas mais um pouco, Cold! – respondeu o perigoso bandido. – Temos um segundo e último roubo para realizar aqui, antes de voltarmos a Gotham...

E, rindo, abriu um pequeno compartimento presente em sua veste térmica, de onde retirou o tão cobiçado Coração de Gandhir. No decorrer dos séculos, muitos haviam perdido a vida tendo como objetivo a posse daquele diamante, e agora ele pertencia ao mais "frio" criminoso de Gotham City...

--- Eu finalmente poderei salvá-la, querida... – murmurou o Sr. Frio, fitando a pedra preciosa na palma de sua mão. – Após tantas derrotas e revezes, voltaremos a ser felizes!

Um edifício abandonado no centro de Gotham City.

O som das ruas, composto principalmente por buzinas de automóveis e gritos estressados de motoristas, chega até os últimos andares da antiga sede das Indústrias Wayne, desativada já há alguns anos. Pelo ambiente sujo e empoeirado, repleto de teias de aranha e marcas de vandalismo, um vulto caminha lentamente, aproximando-se de uma janela através da qual é possível contemplar boa parte da metrópole. Sua face, coberta por uma assustadora máscara de gás, é iluminada pela luz do sol.

--- Em breve eu mudarei essa paisagem... – afirma o soturno vilão, voz abafada. – Eu a moldarei como bem entender. Criarei minha própria Utopia. E ninguém será capaz de me deter!

Em seguida começa a gargalhar de forma malévola.

Não muito longe dali, na atual sede das Indústrias Wayne, um prédio moderno e arrojado construído junto à Baía de Gotham, uma reunião da qual participavam os mais importantes executivos da empresa, além do "playboy" milionário dono de todo aquele patrimônio, Bruce Wayne, ocorria no penúltimo andar.

Numa das extremidades da comprida mesa presente na sala de reuniões, um homem de negócios, de pé, falava aos colegas, tendo em mãos inúmeros gráficos e relatórios:

--- Por esse motivo, creio que devamos investir pesado em nossa nova campanha publicitária! Companhias rivais como a Lex Corp estão se tornando mais populares entre os consumidores do que nós! Acabaremos perdendo espaço no mercado se não agirmos rápido!

O filho do falecido casal Wayne não prestava a mínima atenção nas palavras do executivo. Sentado em sua cadeira na extremidade oposta da mesa, Bruce pensava em outros assuntos. Combate ao crime, para ser mais exato. Se ao menos ele pudesse ir embora... Enquanto se encontrava ali, ouvindo um bando de engravatados conversando sobre negócios, o meliante que atacara a Química ACE na noite anterior poderia estar escondido em qualquer lugar, tramando novos crimes hediondos. O Batman precisava agir o mais cedo possível.

**Capítulo 3**

_Confronto em Metro City._

Ruas de Metro City, 21:12.

Uma espécie de veículo blindado parecido com um tanque de combate segue velozmente pelas vias da parte velha da cidade. Os motoristas dos carros que trafegam pelo trajeto são obrigados a manobrar bruscamente para escapar dele, pois, quem quer que seja o guia da "máquina mortífera", parece estar disposto a passar por cima de qualquer coisa que entre em seu caminho.

Dentro do transporte, como já é de se esperar, está o Sr. Frio, junto com seus dois fiéis capangas, Cold e Snowball. Possuem um destino definido: a Catedral de Metro City, um dos mais antigos e importantes monumentos da cidade. Local onde se encontra o valioso artefato que o vilão vindo de Gotham pretende roubar...

--- Mais rápido, seus cabeças de gelo! – grita ele com grande impaciência. – Quero evitar um confronto com a polícia!

--- Pode deixar, senhor! – diz Cold, afundando seu pé direito no acelerador.

--- Oh, eu já posso sentir aquela jóia em minhas mãos...

E o tanque prossegue em altíssima velocidade.

Beco perto da Catedral, Metro City, 21:15.

Um vulto segue rapidamente pela viela. Parece aflito. Prestes a adentrar uma rua, ouve o som de carros freando bruscamente. Suas suspeitas se confirmam.

--- Preciso andar logo! – murmura, preparando-se para a iminente batalha.

Avenida Palmer, Metro City, 21:19.

A tranqüilidade é total diante da Catedral. Algumas pessoas passam despreocupadas, admirando a suntuosa fachada gótica da igreja. Súbito, ouvem o som de um veículo se aproximando numa velocidade destrutiva. Fogem desesperadas, ao mesmo tempo em que algo parecido com um tanque surge velozmente, subindo pelos degraus de frente para o templo e colidindo violentamente com a porta deste, fazendo-a ceder.

Alguns curiosos observam tudo a uma distância segura, soltando exclamações de surpresa. Devido ao impacto, uma densa nuvem de poeira havia se formado diante da Catedral. Os mais corajosos resolvem se aproximar, quando repentinamente um som metálico atinge seus ouvidos. Trata-se do Sr. Frio, que deixa o interior do veículo através de uma escotilha.

--- O inverno chegou! – exclama o bandido, erguendo os braços em pose de triunfo.

Em seguida desce rapidamente pela frente do tanque, ganhando o corredor central da igreja. Enquanto admira a bela arquitetura do lugar, seus dois capangas também saem do blindado.

--- É realmente uma linda catedral, supera a de Gotham... – afirma o vilão, maravilhado. – Mas não vim até aqui para ficar fitando o teto!

E, decidido, avança na direção do altar, seguido por Cold e Snowball, ambos armados com canhões congelantes. Porém, quando os invasores estão prestes a atingir seu destino, algo salta diante deles, obstruindo o caminho. Trata-se de um indivíduo trajando uniforme preto com luvas, botas e cinto amarelos, além das letras "S" e "M" estampadas no peito nessa mesma cor. Usa também um par de modernos óculos escuros.

--- Será que não respeita nem uma igreja, "Sr. Sorvete"? – indaga o recém-chegado em tom desafiador.

--- Oh, então você é o tal Sub-Man? – pergunta o Sr. Frio num sorriso, cruzando os braços. --- Pensei que fosse apenas um personagem de histórias em quadrinhos, entretanto vejo que realmente existe! E meu nome é "Sr. Frio"!

--- Que seja! Ouça, não sei como eram as coisas em Gotham City, mas esta cidade é protegida por mim e meus colegas mutantes, e não é uma aberração como você que irá cometer crimes por aqui e sair impune!

--- Ora, essa eu pago para ver... Aliás, como foi que descobriu meus planos, Sub-Man?

--- Uma das jóias mais valiosas de Metro City está nesta catedral. Depois que você roubou o Coração de Gandhir, não foi nada difícil prever seu próximo passo!

--- Não importa! – brada o vilão, apanhando a arma carregada por Snowball, que é apontada na direção do herói. – Quando eu terminar com você, passará a ser conhecido como "Sub-Zero"!

Logo em seguida apertou o gatilho, mas o protetor de Metro City conseguiu se esquivar num ágil salto. O disparo acabou congelando parte do altar, e o Sr. Frio, indignado, imediatamente re-carregou a arma para tentar novamente.

--- Você não vai me impedir! – gritou o criminoso, vendo seus capangas perseguirem Sub-Man pela igreja.

O ex-policial correu por uma das laterais, até ser encurralado junto a uma parede. Voltando-se na direção dos dois esquimós, viu que teria de nocauteá-los se quisesse deter o Sr. Frio a tempo. Aproximando-se de Cold, atacou-o com um chute no peito, o qual fez com que o criminoso recuasse alguns passos num gemido. Snowball tentou acertar "Sub" com dois socos seguidos, porém acabou repelido com um belo golpe no queixo. O primeiro capanga tentou atingir o super-herói com uma voadora, errando. Em troca, recebeu um chute no rosto, que acabou por fazê-lo desmaiar.

Nisso, Sub-Man percebeu que o Sr. Frio estava prestes a disparar novamente com o canhão criogênico em sua direção. Vendo que não haveria tempo para desviar, o alter ego de Josh Remington, pensando rápido, agarrou Snowball pelas costas, usando-o como escudo. O disparo congelante transformou o assecla do vilão numa estátua de gelo, ao mesmo tempo em que "Sub" corria na direção do psicopata, disposto a tirá-lo de ação a qualquer custo.

--- Renda-se, "Sr. Polar", ou acabará como seus capangas! – exclamou o herói.

--- Veremos, Sub-Man... – murmurou o meliante, seguindo na direção da escada em espiral que levava ao alto de uma das torres da Catedral.

A perseguição prosseguiu, com ambos se esforçando para vencer os degraus o mais rápido possível. Sub-Man, confiante, acreditava que seria capaz de deter o bandido sem maiores dificuldades, porém enganou-se. Na metade da subida, o Sr. Frio apontou seu canhão para baixo, disparando contra o super-herói numa risada maléfica. Pego de surpresa, "Sub" cobriu o tórax com os braços para se proteger, sentindo a temperatura de suas pernas cair rapidamente. Olhando para baixo, viu que estava congelado dos joelhos para baixo, totalmente incapaz de se mover.

--- Vejo que você é "pé frio", Sub-Man! – zombou o Sr. Frio, continuando a subir até o topo da torre.

Tentando em vão se libertar, o protetor de Metro City ouviu o som de hélices girando. Um helicóptero se aproximava da Catedral, provavelmente para dar uma carona ao criminoso de Gotham City. "Sub" teria de agir rápido se ainda quisesse trazê-lo à justiça.

--- Vamos, Sub-Man! – exclamou o super-herói, esforçando-se para conseguir se soltar do gelo. – Você precisa deter esse cara!

Fechou então os olhos, procurando se concentrar ao máximo. Pensou em Ana Newton. Relembrou o trágico assassinato de sua antiga namorada, Sarah Spencer... E, num movimento brusco, conseguiu livrar-se do empecilho, voltando a vencer os degraus da escada com notável bravura.

Porém, ao atingir o alto da torre, Sub-Man percebeu que era tarde demais. No sino de ouro trazido da Europa no início do século XX, verdadeiro tesouro da cidade, faltava um rubi extremamente valioso. Antes que o ex-policial pudesse lamentar sua má sorte, o som emitido pelo helicóptero tornou-se mais intenso. Súbito, a aeronave surgiu diante de uma grande vidraça, já tendo o Sr. Frio como ocupante. Rindo, ele acenou para o herói, segurando a jóia roubada em sua mão direita.

--- Até mais, Sub-Man! – despediu-se ele numa gargalhada. – Vá visitar Gotham City algum dia!

--- Eu irei, desgraçado... – murmurou o alter ego de Josh Remington, enquanto o helicóptero desaparecia no céu noturno.

Subsolo da Mansão Wayne, Gotham City, 22:00.

A escuridão domina o local quase que totalmente. A única luz é emitida por um painel de monitores de vídeo, de frente para o qual se encontra sentada uma figura pitoresca, cuja aparência parece combinar com o soturno ambiente: um homem vestido de morcego.

Ele digita num teclado de computador, fazendo com que uma série de informações sobre criminosos surjam nas telas de cristal líquido. Coça o queixo, olhando para a face de um cientista de meia-idade, dado como desaparecido há aproximadamente um ano.

--- Aceita um lanche, patrão Bruce? – indaga o mordomo Alfred, surgindo das trevas com uma bandeja em mãos, a qual possui um sanduíche de atum junto com um copo de suco de laranja.

--- Obrigado, Alfred! – agradece Batman sem tirar os olhos do painel. – Pode colocar sobre a bancada!

O empregado obedece, olhando em seguida para o rosto exibido pelos monitores.

--- Quem é esse, patrão? – pergunta ao vigilante noturno.

--- Doutor Mário Petroni, ex-cientista da Biocom, empresa farmacêutica e de bioengenharia sediada em Metro City, aquela cidade localizada alguns quilômetros ao sul daqui!

--- Ele possui alguma ligação com o crime ocorrido na Química ACE?

--- Apenas especulação de minha parte. Petroni desapareceu misteriosamente de seu laboratório em Metro City há cerca de um ano, junto com seu assistente Lúcio Merezani, enquanto pesquisava a cura do câncer. Os peritos da Biocom encontraram o lugar totalmente revirado, acreditando que os dois cientistas houvessem sido seqüestrados. Entretanto, algo me intriga. Petroni tinha como base de sua pesquisa uma substância batizada por ele como "Petronina", encontrada em raras plantas amazônicas, capaz de curar praticamente qualquer tipo de câncer. Eu me pergunto se esse "soro milagroso" não teria um efeito colateral...

--- O que o faz pensar assim?

--- Nas primeiras semanas após o desaparecimento de Petroni, crimes nos quais as vítimas também sofreram ataques com ácido passaram a ocorrer em vários locais de Metro City. Algumas testemunhas alegaram terem visto um indivíduo que parecia usar uma máscara de gás vagando pelos esgotos da metrópole. Isso não soa nada normal para mim! Ainda não posso ter certeza de nada, mas creio que o médico se converteu num monstro!

--- O patrão não faz idéia de como eu gostaria que essas coisas acontecessem apenas na literatura... – afirma Alfred, deixando a Bat-caverna.

Apartamento de Josh Remington, Metro City, 22:18.

Sentado no sofá da sala, o criador de histórias em quadrinhos tinha os dois pés mergulhados numa bacia de água quente. Ainda não se conformara por não ter conseguido evitar que o Sr. Frio roubasse o rubi presente no sino da Catedral. Sentada ao seu lado de braços cruzados, a Mulher Atômica confortava o amigo:

--- Fique frio, Josh!

--- Como assim, "fique frio"? Você ainda tem coragem de me dizer isso? Aquele filho da mãe congelou meus pés, mal posso acreditar que ele escapou, levando consigo um dos maiores tesouros de Metro City!

--- Não se preocupe! Pelo menos ele voltou para Gotham! Não é mais sua jurisdição!

--- Quando se trata de um bem furtado dos cidadãos desta cidade, qualquer lugar do mundo é minha jurisdição!

--- O que pretende? Viajará até Gotham para pegá-lo? Isso é loucura, Josh! E quanto aos criminosos daqui, que já nos dão bastante trabalho?

--- Você e o Jack podem cuidar das coisas nos dias em que eu estiver fora. Aquele Sr. Frio feriu minha honra, Blenda! Preciso recuperar as jóias roubadas, é meu dever como super-herói!

--- Bem, faça como quiser... Talvez você até se torne amigo do tal "morcego humano" de Gotham...

_**Continua...**_


	3. Capítulos 4 e 5

**Capítulo 4**

_Planejamento._

Mansão Wayne, Gotham City, manhã seguinte.

Como no dia anterior, Bruce Wayne toma tranqüilamente seu café da manhã na sala de jantar da residência. Possui em sua mente inúmeras teorias sobre o misterioso doutor Mário Petroni, que suspeita ser o autor do crime ocorrido na Química ACE. Batman teria que unir todas as peças do quebra-cabeça antes de entrar em ação.

--- Bom dia, patrão Bruce! – saúda Alfred entrando no recinto. – Tenho notícias que poderão lhe interessar!

--- Do que se trata? – indaga Wayne, voltando-se para o mordomo.

--- Segundo o telejornal que vi há pouco, o Sr. Frio foi visto novamente na cidade esta madrugada, após ter cometido dois roubos em Metro City!

--- Metro City? Mas é muita coincidência em relação ao que eu investigava ontem! O que pode tê-lo levado até lá?

--- Não sei dizer, porém ele furtou duas jóias valiosíssimas, e nem o protetor mutante da cidade, conhecido como "Sub-Man", foi capaz de impedi-lo!

--- Bem, já que o Sr. Frio voltou, terá que me dar algumas respostas... – murmura Bruce, tomando um gole de chá. – Isso tudo está cada vez mais estranho...

Metro City.

Como já esperava, Josh foi acordado com as batidas da repórter Ana Newton na porta do apartamento. Levantando-se do sofá, onde passara a noite, o ex-tenente da polícia foi atender à namorada de seu alter ego, caminhando sonolentamente. Ao deparar-se com a jovem, saudou-a num sorriso:

--- Olá!

--- Bom dia, Josh! – respondeu Ana graciosamente. – Ficou sabendo do que aconteceu na Catedral ontem à noite?

A jornalista estendeu um exemplar do Metro City Times na direção de Remington. Este, tomado por um misto de curiosidade e temor, apanhou o jornal, lendo a atrativa manchete:

_Sub-Man no gelo! Herói deixa Sr. Frio escapar com o rubi mais valioso da cidade!_

--- Eu estou com muita pena dele... – afirmou Newton, cabisbaixa. – Para que uma manchete dessas? Ele não conseguiu deter o Sr. Frio, mas entregou os dois capangas dele à polícia, evitando que mais inocentes saíssem feridos! O Sub-Man protege os cidadãos de Metro City dia e noite, com certeza não merece isso! Se você o vir antes de mim, por favor, diga que a culpa não foi dele!

--- Pode deixar! – exclamou Josh, um tanto desconcertado. – Entretanto, é improvável que eu o veja hoje, já que partirei para Gotham City antes do meio-dia!

--- Gotham City? Por quê?

--- Uma convenção de quadrinhos! – mentiu Remington. – Um espaço para autores e leitores trocarem idéias e informações. Vai ser incrível! Há rumores de que até Stan Lee e Alex Ross aparecerão por lá!

--- Puxa, que máximo! Aproveite bem essa oportunidade, Josh! Você pode aprender muito com os mestres dessa área!

--- Eu vou tentar...

--- Tenho que ir, faça uma boa viagem!

--- Obrigado, e bom trabalho para você!

Os dois se despediram com acenos, e logo depois Josh voltou para dentro do apartamento. Se Ana soubesse do verdadeiro motivo de sua ida a Gotham, com certeza conseguiria uma ótima manchete para o jornal em que trabalhava...

Um homem de armadura e cabeça envolvida por uma redoma de vidro caminha por um dos corredores do que parece ser um laboratório de pesquisas. Trata-se do Sr. Frio, seguido por dois capangas vestidos como esquimós, de nomes Freezer e Snowstorm.

--- Lar doce lar! – sorri o vilão, contente por estar novamente em casa.

De repente, duas misteriosas sombras surgem logo à frente, avançando lentamente na direção dos criminosos. As luzes do corredor revelam seus donos: um sinistro indivíduo usando jaleco de cientista, com uma máscara de gás lhe cobrindo o rosto, e um outro homem trajando espesso casaco negro, face ocultada por um par de óculos escuros e um chapéu de abas largas.

--- Petroni! – exclama o Sr. Frio, tentando disfarçar seu descontentamento em ver aqueles dois sujeitos ali. – Que bom vê-lo!

--- Petroni morreu há um ano, doutor Fries... – afirma o homem da máscara de gás, voz abafada. – Meu nome agora é Toxinian. Doutor Toxinian.

--- Perdoe meu equívoco, caro aliado... Mas poderia me dizer o que o traz até aqui?

--- Não se lembra do trato que fizemos? Contei-lhe sobre as jóias, e agora vim reivindicar minha parte no acordo! Exijo um setor deste laboratório para que eu possa prosseguir com minha pesquisa!

--- Exige, não? – resmunga o Sr. Frio. – Não tenho culpa se o Sub-Man chutou seu traseiro para fora de Metro City, mas temos um trato... Meus capangas lhe mostrarão as salas que poderá utilizar!

--- Formidável. Creio que formaremos uma boa equipe, doutor Fries.

Em seguida se separaram.

Rodoviária de Metro City.

Josh Remington caminha pelo local carregando uma discreta mala com algumas roupas, mais precisamente o uniforme do Sub-Man. Tomaria o ônibus do meio-dia rumo a Gotham City. Porém, no momento em que se aproxima de um guichê para comprar a passagem, o ex-policial fica revoltado com a tabela de preços:

_Astro City – US$ 150,00._

_Central City – US$ 105,00._

_Coast City – US$ 250,00._

_**Gotham City – US$ 50,00.**_

_Metropolis – US$ 130,00._

_Sin City – US$ 65,00._

_Smallville – US$ 135,00._

--- Por mil DNA´s! – exclama Josh, indignado. – Cinqüenta dólares numa passagem até Gotham City? Crápulas!

Apesar de contrariado, o criador de histórias em quadrinhos vê-se obrigado a pagar. Seu instinto de justiça falava mais alto. Precisava tirar o Sr. Frio de circulação e recuperar as pedras roubadas.

--- E ainda dizem por aí que vida de super-herói é fácil... – resmunga por fim, já com a passagem em mãos e cinqüenta dólares mais pobre.

Nesse exato momento, em algum lugar nos arredores de Gotham City, os capangas do Sr. Frio mostravam o laboratório deste ao Doutor Toxinian e seu assistente. Cruzando um dos corredores, o grupo se deparou com uma grande porta metálica, na qual havia a inscrição "Sala de Criogenia".

--- O que há nesse local? – quis saber Toxinian.

--- Nem nós sabemos! – respondeu Freezer. – O acesso à sala de criogenia é exclusivo ao doutor Fries. Ninguém a não ser ele pode cruzar essa porta!

--- Interessante... Bem interessante...

E assim prosseguiram.

"Você está deixando Metro City, a cidade do futuro. Volte sempre!".

Essa era a mensagem presente na placa à esquerda da rodovia, na qual o ônibus em que viajava Josh Remington seguia rumo a Gotham City. Já conformado em relação ao preço da passagem, o ex-tenente pensava em sua vida. A morte de Sarah, sua mutação, a decisão de combater o crime assumindo a identidade do Sub-Man... E pensar que se passara apenas um ano desde que tudo tivera início...

--- Prepare-se, Sr. Frio! – disse Remington em voz baixa, num sorriso de entusiasmo. – Um vingador está a caminho de Gotham!

**Capítulo 5**

_Dois justiceiros se encontram._

Hotel Miller, Gotham City, 14:30.

Josh Remington caminhava em círculos pelo quarto onde estava hospedado. Sobre a cama, a mala contendo o uniforme do Sub-Man se encontrava aberta. O alter ego do super-herói pensava em qual seria seu próximo passo agora que chegara a Gotham.

--- Vamos lá, Josh... – murmurou o ex-tenente da polícia, falando consigo mesmo. – Se você fosse o Sr. Frio, onde se esconderia? Numa fábrica de geladeiras? Talvez na maior sorveteria da cidade?

Além de elaborar um plano, "Sub" também precisava deduzir qual seria a próxima ação de seu inimigo. Este estava agora em sua metrópole de origem, possuindo com isso a vantagem do terreno, o qual era totalmente desconhecido pelo protetor de Metro City. Se ao menos as histórias sobre o "morcego humano" de Gotham fossem verdadeiras, o herói poderia tentar forjar uma aliança com ele...

--- Será?

E, olhando para os prédios de arquitetura gótica do centro da cidade através de uma janela, Josh continuou elaborando sua estratégia de ataque.

Sede das Indústrias Wayne, Gotham City, 14:56.

Bruce Wayne caminhava pelos corredores do prédio. Acabara de deixar mais uma reunião de negócios que lhe ocasionara sensação de tédio incomparável. Tudo que queria era chegar logo em casa para continuar pesquisando dados no computador da Bat-caverna. Era um fardo ter que ocultar sua índole justiceira, mas ao mesmo tempo uma necessidade. Algo que fazia parte de sua vida.

Laboratório do Sr. Frio, arredores de Gotham City, 17:47.

Numa das salas do complexo, o inimigo do Batman encontrava-se sentado numa cadeira, examinando, uma por vez, várias jóias de enorme valor dispostas sobre uma mesa de metal. Naquele momento, o criminoso tinha em mãos o Coração de Gandhir, diamante que roubara do Museu de Metro City.

--- Esta pedra será nossa salvação, querida... – murmurou o Sr. Frio, fitando o brilhante. – Nós finalmente poderemos nos abraçar de novo, meu amor... Depois de tantas lágrimas e suspiros...

Súbito, a porta do recinto se abriu. Freezer, visualmente atordoado, informou ao superior:

--- Senhor, o tal Petroni desapareceu, junto com aquele assistente sinistro dele! Para onde terão ido?

--- Não se preocupe, caro Freezer... – sorriu o vilão. – Deixe-o cuidar de seus assuntos!

--- Preciso manifestar meu repúdio em relação à sua aliança com aquele maluco, senhor! Ele roubou dois tanques de ácido sulfúrico da Química ACE! Pode acabar atraindo o Batman até nós!

--- Acalme-se. Ele não seria tão tolo. E mesmo se isso acontecer, nunca estive tão poderoso quanto agora. O Batman terá seu coração congelado se ousar interferir em meus planos!

--- Eu ainda sinto que Petroni o trairá na primeira oportunidade...

E, pensativo, Freezer deixou a sala.

Beco no Centro, Gotham City, 18:22.

Começava a escurecer. Josh, trajado agora como Sub-Man, caminhava pela viela de forma apreensiva. Aventurava-se numa cidade totalmente desconhecida e perigosa, e a sensação de estar prestes a cair numa armadilha do Sr. Frio com certeza não lhe fazia nada bem. Temendo o que encontraria a cada passo, o herói lembrou-se de que deveria evitar ser visto em Gotham. Além de estar assim prevenindo intrigas por parte dos jornais, impediria que Ana Newton suspeitasse de sua dupla-identidade.

De repente, o protetor de Metro City ouviu passos sorrateiros atrás de si. Virando-se rapidamente, "Sub" viu aparecer diante de seus olhos uma silhueta bizarra e apavorante, porém ao mesmo tempo estranhamente familiar. Franzindo as sobrancelhas e sentindo seu corpo ser tomado por incômodo temor, o ex-policial indagou:

--- Quem está aí?

--- Olá, Sub-Man! – saudou uma voz abafada por algo, cada vez mais próxima. – Já não nos vemos há um bom tempo!

--- Quem está aí? – insistiu o super-herói, tenso.

--- Um conhecido seu... Aquele de quem arrancou a máscara que lhe mantinha vivo, lembra?

Sub-Man teve certa dificuldade em assimilar aquelas palavras. Em flashes, sua memória permitiu que ele identificasse aquele intrigante indivíduo...

--- Mas você... – oscilou o ex-tenente da polícia, surpreso. – Havia morrido!

O soturno personagem finalmente se revelou, deixando as sombras como um espírito maligno. Usava botas pretas, jaleco de laboratório e uma amedrontadora máscara de gás, a qual lhe cobria totalmente a face.

--- O Doutor Toxinian ressurgiu, Sub-Man! – exclamou o psicopata que outrora fora um brilhante cientista. – O que faz aqui em Gotham?

--- Estou procurando o Sr. Frio, mas já que encontrei você, terei o prazer de detê-lo primeiro! – bradou o herói, fechando os punhos.

--- Esta cidade agora é minha! Eu a transformarei em minha Utopia! Volte para Metro City se não quiser arcar com as conseqüências!

--- Só depois que você me enfrentar, patife!

Sempre destemido, Sub-Man avançou na direção do vilão, atacando com uma formidável voadora. Toxinian, porém, agarrou a bota do herói antes que esta pudesse atingir seu tórax e, empregando sua força mutante, jogou o oponente para cima, agarrando-o bruscamente pelo pescoço com sua mão direita enquanto voltava ao solo.

--- Argh! – gemeu "Sub", sentindo enorme dor conforme os dedos do criminoso apertavam sua garganta. – Solte-me, sua aberração!

--- Aberração? – riu Toxinian. – Tenha em mente que ambos somos mutantes, Sub-Man. Nossos DNA´s nos proporcionam poderes além da imaginação. Nós dois somos monstros, estamos apenas de lados diferentes!

--- Eu nunca serei como você... – murmurou o herói, falando com dificuldade, dentes cerrados.

--- E não será mesmo, pois estou prestes a partir seu pescoço em dois!

Toxinian estava certo. A pressão exercida pela mão do terrível vilão sobre o pescoço do pobre vingador crescia a cada instante. Sub-Man não podia mais suportar. Percebeu que sua vida chegara ao fim. O que mais queria naquele momento era contar toda a verdade sobre si a Ana Newton...

Entretanto, numa dessas incríveis coincidências que ocorrem apenas nas histórias em quadrinhos e fics do Goldfield, um objeto cortante atingiu a mão de Toxinian, fazendo-o largar "Sub", que caiu sobre o chão do beco.

--- Mas o quê? – estranhou o protetor de Metro City.

O misterioso artefato que atingira o aliado do Sr. Frio, mais precisamente um bumerangue em forma de morcego, voltou para a mão do arremessador: um sinistro indivíduo vestindo traje com capa negra e uma máscara de orelhas pontiagudas, assemelhando-se assim ao mamífero voador.

--- Você! – exclamou Toxinian, já recuperado do ataque. – Vejo que Gotham também possui suas lendas urbanas...

--- Eu não sou uma lenda! – bradou aquele que acabara de salvar Sub-Man, aproximando-se. – Sou o Batman!

--- O Batman? – indagou "Sub" se levantando, surpreso e confuso.

--- Eu costumava dissecar morcegos quando estava na faculdade! – afirmou o homem da máscara de gás. – Quando chegar a hora, não será tão diferente!

E, num movimento rápido, Toxinian arremessou contra os heróis um objeto metálico parecido com uma granada. Em poucos segundos, o artefato liberou uma densa cortina de fumaça, a qual tomou o beco num piscar de olhos. Batman e Sub-Man começaram a tossir. Assim que puderam enxergar novamente, o vilão havia desaparecido sem deixar vestígios.

--- Droga, ele fugiu! – irritou-se "Sub", olhando para o justiceiro de Gotham. – Se você não tivesse aparecido, eu o teria pegado!

--- Pegado? – perguntou Batman num sorriso irônico. – Ele estava prestes a quebrar seu pescoço! Deveria estar agradecido por eu ter salvado sua vida!

--- Eu não preciso da ajuda de ninguém!

--- Você é muito precipitado! Foi por isso que não pôde evitar que o Sr. Frio fugisse de Metro City!

--- Notícia ruim corre rápido...

Ainda zangado, Sub-Man observou mais atentamente seu colega de "profissão". Ele usava um cinto repleto de acessórios e possuía uma elipse amarela com o emblema de um morcego no peito.

--- Então você é o tal "morcego humano"? – indagou o alter ego de Josh Remington.

--- Meu nome é Batman... – respondeu o justiceiro com certa frieza, sem fitar "Sub". – Quem era aquele cara? Pelo que ouvi da conversa entre vocês dois, aparentam já se conhecerem há algum tempo...

--- Por que quer saber?

--- Ele é um criminoso e trocou Metro City por Gotham... É meu dever detê-lo! E você, o que está fazendo aqui?

--- Vim perseguindo o "Sr. Polar"! Ele roubou duas jóias valiosas de minha cidade e preciso trazê-lo à justiça!

--- Uma missão nobre... – murmurou Batman, afastando-se de costas. – Mas um herói inexperiente!

--- Hei, qual é o seu problema? Não vê que podemos nos unir? Você quer tirar de ação um bandido conhecido por mim, e vice-versa! Uma aliança viria a calhar, não acha?

Batman, parando de caminhar, virou-se lentamente na direção de "Sub". Este último esboçou um sorriso, mas o "Cavaleiro das Trevas" continuou firme e sério. Não costumava forjar uma aliança com uma pessoa desconhecida, já que sempre desconfiava de tudo e todos, porém era necessário agir rápido ou o criminoso da máscara de gás acabaria matando mais inocentes. Após mais alguns segundos de silêncio, o justiceiro de Gotham acabou cedendo:

--- Está bem. Porém, eu ficarei no comando. Você não conhece esta metrópole, ela é uma cidade perigosa para forasteiros, principalmente à noite.

--- Parece-me justo... E então, por onde começamos?

--- Vamos para meu esconderijo! – disse Batman, dirigindo-se para fora da viela junto com Sub-Man. – Lá poderemos analisar evidências e assim prever os próximos passos dos criminosos!

--- E como chegaremos lá? A pé? A não ser que você tenha dinheiro para pagar um táxi!

Nisso, um veículo negro de contornos ao mesmo tempo góticos e modernos surgiu na rua, freando diante dos dois heróis. A cabine de pilotagem se abriu automaticamente, e Sub-Man ficou espantado ao ver que ninguém guiara o "carro-morcego", ou o que quer que fosse aquilo, até ali.

--- Vamos! – exclamou Batman, já entrando no Bat-móvel.

--- Você é um cara que realmente sabe se divertir! – sorriu "Sub", admirando o meio de transporte de seu novo aliado.

--- E você consegue ser mais chato que o Superman...

Em alta velocidade, o arrojado veículo desapareceu pelas ruas de Gotham, tendo como ocupantes dois justiceiros que se esforçavam ao máximo para vencerem suas diferenças...

_**Continua...**_


	4. Capítulos 6 e 7

**Capítulo 6**

_Trocando experiências._

O Bat-móvel deixava o setor urbano de Gotham. Sub-Man, impressionado, via as árvores passando rapidamente através da janela, ao mesmo tempo em que a noite se tornava cada vez mais escura. O motorista fazia tantas manobras e tomava tantos desvios que o passageiro seria incapaz de refazer sozinho o caminho pelo qual seguiam.

--- Qual é o problema? – perguntou Batman, sempre atento à direção.

--- Como assim? – replicou "Sub", voltando-se para o Detetive das Sombras.

--- Você não pronunciou palavra alguma desde que deixamos o centro da cidade! Há algo que o incomoda?

--- Não se preocupe... Eu apenas estou um tanto inseguro por estar a bordo do veículo de um justiceiro que pensei ser apenas fruto da imaginação daqueles oprimidos pelo crime...

--- Toda lenda tem seu quê de verdade...

Seguiram-se alguns segundos silenciosos. Depois de olhar novamente pela janela e então voltar a fitar Batman, o ex-tenente da polícia de Metro City murmurou:

--- Sabe, você é um cara que tem estilo, a começar por sua roupa... Só de olhar para ela já sinto calafrios! Além disso, sabe impor respeito àqueles que o cercam! Isso é algo que admiro muito!

--- Eu não sou um herói por gosto, Sub-Man... – respondeu o alter ego de Bruce Wayne, enquanto o Bat-móvel vencia uma curva da estrada. – Fiz um juramento muito importante e tenho que cumpri-lo!

--- Você perdeu uma pessoa especial?

Batman hesitou antes de responder:

--- Prefiro não tocar nesse assunto...

--- Pode se abrir comigo! Acredite, eu sei como é! Perdi a pessoa que mais amava no mundo de forma cruel e trágica!

--- Não permitirei que um sujeito que se diz super-herói e deixou o Sr. Frio fugir de Metro City me sirva de analista!

Diante de réplica tão ríspida, Sub-Man percebeu que seria melhor se permanecesse calado. Súbito, viu que a estrada terminava numa parede rochosa logo à frente. Antes que o protetor de Metro City pudesse alertar Batman sobre a iminente colisão, parte da superfície se moveu, revelando a entrada secreta de um túnel, o qual foi adentrado pelo Bat-móvel.

--- Você é mesmo cheio de surpresas... – afirmou "Sub" num murmúrio.

--- Onde você esteve? – perguntou o Sr. Frio assim que o Doutor Toxinian ganhou a sala.

--- Fui apenas respirar um pouco de ar fresco, apesar de esta máscara não colaborar em nada quanto a isso... – respondeu o inimigo do Sub-Man, sentando-se numa cadeira. – Tenho novidades interessantes!

--- Quais?

--- O Sub-Man está na cidade. Ele perseguiu você até aqui, e parece bastante disposto a detê-lo!

--- Pensei que ele desistiria depois de eu ter feito com que entrasse numa "fria"! – riu o Sr. Frio. – Mas não será capaz de abalar nossa aliança! É apenas um leve empecilho a ser eliminado!

--- Assim veremos...

E, sempre soturno e misterioso, Toxinian deixou o local.

Ao sair do Bat-móvel, Sub-Man olhou ao redor, procurando identificar o ambiente no qual se encontrava. Tratava-se de uma ampla e escura caverna, na qual as paredes rochosas contrastavam com equipamento tecnológico de última geração. Aqui e ali era possível ver sombrios precipícios cuja altura da queda era certamente mortal. No teto, inúmeros morcegos repousavam de cabeça para baixo.

--- Então este é o covil do Batman! – concluiu o protetor de Metro City, caminhando pelo local.

--- Eu prefiro chamar de "Bat-caverna"! – corrigiu o justiceiro de Gotham, seguindo na direção do avançado computador ali localizado. – Você possui algum esconderijo em sua cidade?

--- Meu apartamento é meu castelo... – respondeu "Sub" numa discreta risada. – Eu diria que não sou tão espaçoso!

Nisso, Batman sentou-se diante do computador, digitando rapidamente no teclado. Depois de fitar os monitores por um instante, Sub-Man perguntou:

--- Você tem informações sobre o Sr. Frio no banco de dados dessa máquina?

--- Sim, dele e de boa parte dos criminosos de Gotham... – murmurou o alter ego de Bruce Wayne. – É preciso conhecer bem seus inimigos antes de enfrentá-los!

Num piscar de olhos, o Cavaleiro das Trevas escreveu o nome do vilão na tela, inseriu uma senha e teclou "Enter". A ficha do Sr. Frio surgiu no monitor e, conforme "Sub" a lia, Batman fornecia as devidas explicações:

--- O verdadeiro nome dele é Victor Fries. Um cientista brilhante, especialista em criogenia. Foi um dos pioneiros no ramo. Chegou a trabalhar nas Indústrias Wayne por algum tempo. Já ouviu falar delas?

--- Sim, são comandadas por um playboy chamado Bruce Wayne! Cara, aquele sujeito deve ter dólares até dentro do travesseiro!

Batman sorriu levemente antes de prosseguir:

--- Há alguns anos, a esposa de Fries adoeceu gravemente. Uma moléstia totalmente desconhecida. Victor fez de tudo para salvá-la. Levou-a aos melhores médicos do mundo, mas nenhum deles foi capaz de diagnosticar o mal do qual ela sofria. Foi então que ele resolveu utilizar seus conhecimentos de criogenia para preservar a vida de sua amada, congelando-a até que descobrisse como curá-la. Entretanto, enquanto trabalhava em seu laboratório, Fries sofreu um acidente, caindo dentro de um tanque de solução criogênica. Isso fez com que a temperatura constante de seu corpo caísse drasticamente, e ele passou a precisar vestir uma armadura especial, que funciona a base de diamantes, para manter-se frio e assim sobreviver. Victor iniciou então uma carreira criminosa, roubando jóias com o intuito de continuar vivo e também obter dinheiro vendendo-as, tendo como meta reunir recursos suficientes que o permitam restaurar a saúde de sua mulher, para ambos viverem felizes novamente...

--- Por mil DNA´s, estou até com pena daquele patife! Ele sofreu muito, mas mesmo assim isso não justifica ingressar no mundo do crime!

--- Fries apenas sofre por uma pessoa que ama intensamente... – suspirou Batman, cabisbaixo. – Pelo menos ele ainda consegue mantê-la viva...

--- Hei, cara! Eu sei que você sofre por dentro! Acredite, eu também perdi alguém que amava muito! Por favor, conte-me, qual a razão de você ter se tornado um justiceiro noturno?

O Detetive das Sombras fechou os olhos, visualizando novamente a cena que tanto quisera apagar de sua memória, mas que constituía o motivo para continuar combatendo o crime em Gotham City...

_Uma família unida e feliz sai do cinema... Um homem, uma mulher e uma criança... Um menino, mais precisamente..._

_Alegres e sorridentes, eles comentam o filme que haviam acabado de assistir, adentrando um beco escuro e perigoso. Eles se acham seguros e protegidos, principalmente o garoto. Até que um assaltante surge das sombras..._

_Ele aponta um ameaçador revólver para a família. O menino, assustadíssimo, esconde-se atrás dos pais. Ele olha para a face soturna do criminoso, examinando-a com grande pavor: há um cigarro em sua boca de dentes amarelos, a qual esboça um sorriso aterrador._

"_Passem o dinheiro e as jóias, agora!"._

_Tudo ocorre muito rápido. O bandido avança na direção do casal, estendendo um braço para apanhar o colar de Martha, mãe do garoto. O marido, Thomas, que até então estivera tão atônito quanto a mulher, resolve reagir. Tenta empurrar o assaltante para trás, porém, devido ao desespero, não pode prever as conseqüências de seu ato..._

_Um tiro ecoa pelo beco._

_O pequeno menino, de nome Bruce, não pode fazer nada a não ser fechar os olhos, enquanto o corpo sem vida de seu pai cai sobre o concreto. As lágrimas do pobre garoto se misturam ao sangue de Thomas, ao mesmo tempo em que o criminoso efetua o segundo disparo, desta vez contra Martha. A mulher também desfalece, contemplando o amado filho uma última vez antes de seus olhos se fecharem eternamente..._

_O casal Wayne está morto._

_Temendo a chegada da polícia, o meliante, a passos velozes, desaparece na escuridão da viela, deixando para trás o desolado e indefeso Bruce Wayne, ajoelhado aos prantos diante dos cadáveres daqueles que permitiram sua vinda ao mundo..._

--- Eles morreram... – disse Batman em tom amargurado. – Eles morreram diante dos meus olhos, e eu não pude fazer nada... Apenas chorar... Chorar e fazer com que minhas lágrimas se misturassem ao sangue deles... Meus amados pais, mortos covardemente por um assaltante... Tudo era paz e alegria, mas, subitamente, tornou-se dor e angústia... As reviravoltas da vida sempre nos pegam de surpresa, apunhalando-nos traiçoeiramente... Eu fiz um juramento... Diante do túmulo deles... Jurei vingá-los, colocando todo e qualquer criminoso atrás das grades... Pelas almas deles, não posso decepcioná-los... Esse é meu objetivo nesta vida, Sub-Man... Retaliação, justiça com as próprias mãos... Minha sina, meu fardo, minha missão... Porque eu sou o Batman!

"Sub" permaneceu calado diante de tais palavras. Ele agora conseguia sentir a dor que o justiceiro de Gotham trazia no coração. Era tão grande quanto aquela que carregava dia e noite consigo, como uma ferida pulsante, a qual nunca estaria perto de cicatrizar...

--- Eu sei como você se sente... – afirmou por fim.

--- Será mesmo? – indagou o Cavaleiro das Trevas num tom de voz que unia revolta e dúvida. – Eles estariam hoje comemorando o aniversário de casamento se estivessem vivos, Sub-Man! Consegue mesmo imaginar minha dor? Consegue mesmo se colocar em meu lugar?

--- Sim, eu consigo...

E, sentindo-se incrivelmente atordoado e perdido, o ex-policial também fechou os olhos, desejando ao menos algum dia ser capaz de voltar no tempo para evitar que aquela tragédia ocorresse...

_Enquanto adentrava o armazém com sua arma em punho, o tenente Luck Peterson não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser prender o cruel Thomas Kaine, chefe do crime organizado em Metro City e grande responsável pela intensa onda de violência que afligia a cidade. Buscando abrigo atrás das caixas espalhadas pelo local, o policial podia ouvir os criminosos conversando... Poderia pegá-los de surpresa..._

_Mas seu maior temor tornou-se realidade..._

_Sua namorada e parceira, Sarah Spencer, também havia entrado no galpão em busca dos meliantes. Luck percebeu que a vida de sua amada corria sério risco ao vê-la seguir diretamente na direção de Kaine e seus comparsas. Arrependeu-se por ter tentado bancar o herói, pois se não tivesse tomado tal atitude, Sarah não o teria seguido... Com o coração disparado, o tenente tentou alertar a jovem:_

"_Sarah! Cuidado!"._

_Foi inevitável. Os bandidos voltaram-se para a policial e abriram fogo sem piedade. Os olhos de Luck se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto o cadáver de Spencer, uniforme tingido de vermelho, caía violentamente sobre o chão do armazém, braços abertos, como se implorasse por socorro mesmo já sem vida..._

--- Você está totalmente correto em dizer que sou inexperiente... Na verdade, sou imaturo e inconseqüente até hoje... Minha namorada morreu por minha causa. Tudo porque eu quis bancar o herói para colocar Thomas Kaine na cadeia. Abriria mão de qualquer coisa apenas para poder reparar tal erro... Eu daria tudo para ter Sarah novamente ao meu lado... Eu vi aquele corpo perfeito ser deformado pelos disparos dos bandidos, ouvi o último gemido agonizante de minha amada sem poder salvá-la da morte... Aquela jovem que eu beijava todos os dias, amando com enorme dedicação e carinho, transformara-se num cadáver frio e inerte. Eu nunca mais poderei abraçá-la, nunca mais poderei tocar os doces e apaixonados lábios dela com os meus, nunca mais poderei deitar-me junto a ela... Tudo virou pó, Batman. Um pó doloroso que acabará por me matar também. Um pó de sepultura, angustiante e invencível, presente nas lembranças de Sarah, sejam tristes ou felizes... Nenhuma mulher poderá substituí-la, por mais que eu tente. Por isso jurei vingá-la a todo custo, confrontando os criminosos de Metro City. Bem... É difícil falar nisso...

Ambos perceberam que estavam prestes a chorar. Batman colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro direito de "Sub", dizendo em tom compreensivo:

--- Você é um homem nobre, Sub-Man... Um vingador digno de respeito... Desculpe-me por ter sido rude. Na verdade, eu dificilmente confio em alguém...

--- Pensou que eu era um espião do "Sr. Geladeira"?

Os dois riram durante alguns instantes. Logo depois, Alfred surgiu da escuridão, trazendo uma bandeja com duas xícaras de café e um prato de biscoitos.

--- Pensei que o patrão e seu hóspede iriam gostar de uma pequena refeição noturna! – afirmou o fiel empregado da família Wayne, caminhando na direção dos heróis.

--- Olha só! – exclamou Sub-Man, surpreso. – O Batman tem seu próprio mordomo! Estou começando a achar que você é algum milionário de Gotham City fantasiado de morcego!

Seguiram-se mais risos.

**Capítulo 7**

_Ação conjunta._

Laboratório do Sr. Frio, arredores de Gotham City, 21:36.

Os capangas Freezer e Snowstorm escoltavam um homem de jaleco, óculos e cabelos grisalhos pelos corredores do local. O provável médico carregava, uma em cada mão, duas maletas de cor cinza, tendo expressão vazia no rosto. Depois de mais alguns passos, adentraram uma sala repleta de computadores, onde um indivíduo se encontrava sentado numa cadeira giratória, de costas para a entrada. Sob a mira dos canhões criogênicos daqueles que o haviam acompanhado até ali, o visitante se sentou a alguns metros do sujeito mencionado, dizendo em tom de irritação:

--- Estou insatisfeito com o tratamento que esses seus asseclas me deram, mesmo com a alta quantia que você está disposto a me pagar! Posso ao menos esperar que se retrate?

--- Saiba que eu já o teria transformado num boneco de neve se não me fosse útil, senhor Ürak... – murmurou o homem sentado de costas para ele. – Deveria estar agradecido por ainda viver...

--- Você é insano... – afirmou Ürak em voz baixa, balançando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação. – Mal posso acreditar que deixei uma importante conferência na Suíça para vir aqui encontrá-lo...

--- Existem assuntos mais importantes a serem tratados, como a saúde de minha mulher. Os médicos do mundo me desacreditaram, doutor. Todos disseram que ela morreria. Mas você é o melhor dos melhores. Ganhou o Nobel de Medicina. Juntos poderemos curá-la, tirando-a daquela maldita câmara de congelamento. E será recompensado, doutor. Muito bem recompensado...

Dizendo isso, o indivíduo voltou-se para Ürak. Era o Sr. Frio, como já era de se esperar. O vilão levantou-se da cadeira, enquanto abria um dos compartimentos de seu traje térmico pressionando um botão. De dentro dele retirou o Coração de Gandhir, o qual estendeu na direção do médico austríaco conhecido mundialmente.

--- Trata-se mesmo de um excelente pagamento! – disse este, contemplando a jóia com olhos ambiciosos. – E o sentimento de estar trabalhando em prol da humanidade ao estudar um mal desconhecido também me servirá de grande incentivo...

--- Não seja hipócrita! – exclamou o Sr. Frio, guardando o diamante novamente em sua armadura. – Eu já estou dividindo este complexo com um hóspede relativamente indesejável, portanto o espaço no qual poderá trabalhar será menor, porém suficiente. Fornecerei-lhe dados, equipamento e amostras para que comece o mais breve possível!

Ürak se levantou e, antes que pudesse deixar o recinto junto com Freezer e Snowball, ouviu a seguinte ameaça por parte daquele que requisitara seus serviços:

--- Se você não conseguir encontrar a cura para minha mulher, ou então tentar me enganar de alguma maneira, será enviado de volta à conferência na Suíça... Picado em blocos de gelo!

O doutor estremeceu, saindo logo em seguida.

Subsolo da Mansão Wayne, Gotham City, 21:51.

Na Bat-caverna, Batman e Sub-Man tomavam café calmamente. Após um gole, o Cavaleiro das Trevas perguntou, colocando a xícara sobre a bancada do computador:

--- E então, o que eu preciso saber sobre o sujeito da máscara de gás?

--- Na verdade eu sei muito pouco em relação a ele... Confrontei-o há cerca de um ano. O desgraçado estava usando uma espécie de laboratório sob Metro City como base de operações... Mas eu e meus amigos mutantes conseguimos frustrar os planos dele...

--- E ele aparentemente havia morrido...

--- Exato. Juro que o vi derreter, após eu ter arrancado aquela máscara que ele usa. Mas você deve conhecer aquele ditado popular: vaso ruim não quebra... O maldito voltou para cometer crimes, desta vez em Gotham...

--- Conheço o tipo... Eu penso que ele possui algum tipo de envolvimento com o Sr. Frio...

--- Isso também passou por minha cabeça... Bem, já que eles formaram uma dupla de vilões, serão obrigados a enfrentar uma dupla de heróis!

Batman olhou para "Sub" de modo sério.

--- Não que isso seja permanente! – sorriu o ex-tenente da polícia.

--- Nós agiremos em conjunto! – murmurou o alter ego de Bruce Wayne. – Basta esperarmos que eles movam suas peças para a partida prosseguir...

Fábrica de Corantes Greenstone, Gotham City, 21:53.

Um dos últimos funcionários da empresa que ali se encontrava estava pronto para trancar tudo e ir embora. Já havia desligado as máquinas e guardado os barris de corante no depósito. Após um suspiro de cansaço, o empregado retirou seu crachá, enquanto caminhava tranqüilamente até a saída...

Quando, subitamente, ouviu um barulho.

O operário virou-se na direção do repentino som, assustado. Viu um sinistro vulto se aproximando rapidamente de si, respirando de forma ofegante. O pobre funcionário gelou, como se houvesse sido atingido por um disparo do canhão criogênico utilizado pelo Sr. Frio e seus capangas.

--- Afaste-se de mim! – gritou o infeliz empregado, trêmulo.

Em fração de segundos, um mortal jato de ácido atingiu-o no rosto.

Subsolo da Mansão Wayne, Gotham City, 21:59.

Batman e Sub-Man ainda conversavam sobre suas vidas e batalhas contra o crime, quando Alfred adentrou o recinto mais uma vez, informando:

--- Patrão, o Bat-sinal está no céu! Há algo errado acontecendo na cidade!

--- Bem, é hora de irmos atrás dos canalhas! – exclamou "Sub".

--- Espere aí! – pediu o Detetive das Sombras. – É melhor usar alguns dos meus equipamentos para garantir o sucesso de nossa incursão!

--- Que tipo de equipamentos?

O justiceiro de Gotham entregou um comunicador a Sub-Man, semelhante aos fones utilizados por seguranças. Em seguida deu-lhe as devidas explicações:

--- Poderemos manter contato constante através desse aparelho. Estou utilizando um idêntico por baixo da minha máscara. É uma maneira rápida e eficiente de comunicação.

--- Esses seus brinquedos são realmente muito interessantes... – murmurou o protetor de Metro City, acoplando o comunicador ao ouvido esquerdo. – Algo mais?

--- Você possui alguma arma?

--- Uma pistola Colt calibre 45, a qual uso raramente! – respondeu "Sub", apontando para o coldre em seu cinto. – Por quê?

--- Eu estou desenvolvendo um novo tipo de equipamento... – disse Batman, apanhando algo. – Chamo de "Bat-surpresa".

O alter ego de Bruce Wayne estendeu o artefato para Sub-Man. Era um objeto metálico em forma de morcego, semelhante ao bumerangue que salvara o ex-policial das garras do Doutor Toxinian.

--- O nome é bem sugestivo... – afirmou "Sub", apanhando o acessório. – Acho que perderia a graça se eu perguntasse o que esta coisa faz, não?

--- Você descobrirá quando precisar usá-la... Vamos, para o Bat-móvel!

Os dois vingadores entraram no veículo. Sub-Man já estava se acostumando a "pegar carona" naquele pitoresco meio de transporte. Cantando pneus, o carro do Cavaleiro das Trevas adentrou o túnel pelo qual havia penetrado na caverna algumas horas antes, ganhando a mesma estrada que levava ao setor urbano de Gotham City. Intrigado, o protetor de Metro City indagou:

--- Onde está o tal Bat-sinal?

--- Olhe para cima!

"Sub" obedeceu e, fitando o céu noturno, viu nele um sinal de forma circular, luz amarela, onde, no centro, era possível contemplar o imponente emblema de um morcego...

--- Por mil DNA´s! – exclamou Sub-Man, impressionado. – Os tiras têm um sinal próprio só para chamá-lo quando for necessário? Preciso pedir que a polícia de Metro City crie um desses pra mim!

--- Você é um poeta, Sub-Man... Quando calado!

E seguiram rumo à metrópole.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Capítulos 8 e 9

**Capítulo 8**

_A fábrica de corantes._

Ruas de Gotham City, 22:06.

O Bat-móvel seguia velozmente pelas vias do distrito industrial da cidade. A polícia já contatara os ocupantes, informando a localização do crime em andamento. As pessoas que circulavam pela região àquela hora da noite, ao verem o veículo passar a mil sobre o asfalto, se perguntavam sobre o que estaria acontecendo.

--- Batman! – chamou Sub-Man, segurando-se no assento.

--- Sim? – indagou o Cavaleiro das Trevas, olhar fixo na rua.

--- Obrigado por ter me salvado no beco! Eu teria virado patê nas mãos daquele sujeito!

--- Não há de quê...

Súbito, a fachada da fábrica de corantes Greenstone surgiu logo à frente, ampla e sombria. Um letreiro luminoso de cor verde exibia o nome da indústria, com várias letras piscando erroneamente devido a mau contato. Batman parou seu transporte, e logo a cabine de pilotagem se abriu.

--- Já chegamos? – perguntou "Sub", olhando ao redor. – Sabe, estou pensando seriamente em comprar um carro como o seu...

--- Você não encontrará este modelo nas lojas! – disse o justiceiro de Gotham, caminhando na direção da fábrica. – Foi feito sob encomenda!

--- Por quem? O Professor Pardal?

Os dois heróis estavam de frente para o grande portão do local, trancado, como já era de se supor.

--- E então? – quis saber Sub-Man. – Como entraremos?

--- Você faz perguntas demais...

Dizendo isso, Batman retirou de seu cinto um gancho em forma de morcego, o qual, preso por uma corda ao combatente do crime, foi disparado na direção do telhado da fábrica. Por meio de tal artifício, o alter ego de Bruce Wayne ganhou o alto da construção.

--- Hei, e quanto a mim? – exclamou "Sub". – Somos uma equipe, certo?

--- Olhe para baixo!

O protetor de Metro City obedeceu, e viu que havia uma tampa de bueiro sob seus pés. Num sorriso maroto, o parceiro temporário do Detetive das Sombras replicou:

--- OK, entendi... Nos vemos lá dentro!

--- Foi uma decisão sábia de minha parte transferir-me para Gotham City... – murmurou o Doutor Toxinian fazendo, como sempre, uso de seu gênio doentio. – Perdi tempo precioso não me mudando antes!

O vilão, na garagem da fábrica, colocava vários barris de corante dentro do furgão que usara para invadir o local. Quando estava prestes a concluir tal tarefa, porém, o inimigo do Sub-Man ouviu um barulho suspeito.

--- Eles chegaram... – concluiu, guardando mais um recipiente no veículo. – Não há lugar na Terra em que eu esteja totalmente livre de algum intrometido... Merezani, vá cuidar deles!

--- Sim, doutor! – respondeu o capanga, até então oculto nas sombras, deixando o recinto a passos rápidos.

Batman, num salto, deixou o duto de ventilação, caindo de pé no centro de uma sala escura que parecia ser um depósito. Fazendo uso das lentes de visão noturna que havia instalado recentemente em sua máscara, o Cavaleiro das Trevas teve certeza de que era o único ser vivo no cômodo.

--- Como se eu já não estivesse acostumado com a solidão... – disse o justiceiro, pensando alto.

Ainda usando as lentes, o herói caminhou até a única porta do lugar, chutando-a para abrir caminho. Ganhou um corredor tão amedrontador e sombrio quanto o ambiente anterior, e o único som que separava o interior da fábrica do total silêncio era o de suas botas pisando sobre o piso.

Depois de mais alguns metros, Batman chegou a um pequeno saguão com uma escada que levava ao andar inferior. Entretanto, antes de poder descer por ela, um disparo repentino por pouco não atingiu um de seus ombros. O vingador buscou refúgio rapidamente atrás de uma pilastra, enquanto os tiros se tornavam mais próximos e intensos.

--- Sub-Man, você me ouve? – indagou o combatente do crime através do comunicador.

--- Alto e claro! – respondeu "Sub". – Agora eu sei porque optou pelo telhado! Estou seguindo pelo esgoto, e o lugar fede mais do que catador de esterco com desodorante vencido! Encontrou alguma coisa?

--- Estou sendo alvejado! Venha até aqui, agora!

--- E onde você se encontra exatamente?

--- Parece ser o saguão da fábrica, venha depressa!

--- Certo, estou a caminho!

Na garagem da fábrica, Toxinian havia acabado de colocar o último barril de corante dentro do furgão. Dali era possível ouvir os disparos efetuados por Merezani. Balançando negativamente a cabeça, o insano criminoso afirmou num murmúrio:

--- Sem minha ajuda você não consegue nem matar uma formiga, caro Lúcio...

E seguiu, sem perder a calma, pela mesma porta cruzada por seu assistente instantes atrás.

Correndo o máximo possível, Sub-Man atingiu o saguão mencionado por Batman. Todavia, os tiros cessaram assim que o super-herói deu o primeiro passo dentro do lugar.

--- Isso não me cheira bem...

Mal disse isso, "Sub" percebeu que alguém o atacava pelas costas. Num movimento ágil, escapou de Merezani, que tentara lhe bater na cabeça com o revólver.

--- Não tão rápido, filho da mãe! – exclamou o ex-tenente da polícia.

--- Saiba que você nunca cheirou tão mal, Sub-Man... – disse o capanga de Toxinian, sentindo o péssimo odor proveniente do adversário.

--- Bem, saiba você que é agora que a coisa realmente vai feder!

Logo em seguida, o parceiro do Batman atacou o oponente com uma voadora, a qual este não foi capaz de defender. O Cavaleiro das Trevas, aproveitando a situação, deixou seu esconderijo, mas antes que pudesse correr para ajudar seu mais novo amigo, uma voz abafada o deteve:

--- Aonde pensa que vai, morcego?

O justiceiro de Gotham se virou, pronto para lutar com grande destreza.

**Capítulo 9**

_Lutas simultâneas._

Sub-Man investiu contra Merezani usando um soco, que atingiu o peito do criminoso. Porém, o golpe aparentou não ter lhe causado nada.

--- Será necessário mais do que um ataque patético para me vencer, herói de araque! – riu o assecla de Toxinian. – Vamos ver o quanto pode resistir!

--- OK, então...

O protetor de Metro City executou mais um movimento, tentando acertar o oponente com uma rasteira. Este, entretanto, esquivou-se num salto, contra-atacando com um chute. "Sub" recebeu o golpe no rosto, cuspindo sangue. Apesar da dor, recuou de forma ágil, preparando-se para reagir.

O ex-policial agarrou os dois ombros de Merezani, usando-os como apoio para tomar impulso e atingir o abdômen do adversário com os dois pés ao mesmo tempo. Mais uma vez, o sinistro meliante pareceu não se abalar, voltando ao embate num piscar de olhos. Atingiu "Sub" novamente, desta vez com dois fortes socos no tórax. O super-herói gemeu, voltando a recuar.

--- Você andou tomando muita bomba... – murmurou o alter ego de Josh Remington, provocando o inimigo enquanto pensava numa maneira de vencê-lo.

--- Meu mestre encontrou maneiras de aprimorar a resistência humana! Não será capaz de derrotar a ciência!

--- Isso não é ciência, e sim loucura!

--- Então sinta minha loucura, Sub-Man!

Merezani partiu para cima do herói mais uma vez, desta vez com uma potente voadora. "Sub" pulou para a direita, livrando-se da investida. Antes que o ex-tenente pudesse ao menos respirar, o capanga de Toxinian atacou-o novamente por meio de uma cabeçada. Atingido, o protetor de Metro City acabou sendo jogado para o andar inferior, caindo de costas sobre o piso aos pés da escada do saguão.

--- Hora de desistir, Sub-Man! – gargalhou o maníaco, pousando ao lado do mutante após um salto. – Você já era!

--- Ainda não acabou... – afirmou o herói, levantando-se com dificuldade.

Enquanto o capanga de Toxinian caminhava lentamente em sua direção para liquidar de vez com o adversário, este, fitando uma porta próxima sobre a qual lia-se a inscrição "Depósito 01", percebeu que talvez ainda houvesse uma maneira de vencer aquela luta...

--- Venha me pegar, bombadão! – provocou "Sub", correndo na direção da entrada o mais rápido que seus ferimentos permitiam.

--- Vou acabar com você!

E assim o confronto mudou de ambiente.

Enquanto isso, Batman também encarava um oponente cruel e sanguinário: nada mais, nada menos que o malévolo e extremamente sádico Doutor Toxinian.

--- Você e seu desprezível aliado estão impedindo que eu crie minha Utopia! Desista, ou sofrerá as conseqüências por ter interferido em meus intentos!

--- Essa sua conversa barata de cientista maluco pode até funcionar com o Sub-Man, mas não comigo! – murmurou o Detetive das Sombras. – É apenas um criminoso sem escrúpulos como todos os outros que já coloquei na cadeia, tão baixo e covarde quanto qualquer um deles!

--- Não, Batman! Na verdade você é um maldito justiceiro que resolveu combater o crime para vingar a morte de alguém que amava! Conheço bem seu tipo. Assim como o Sub-Man, você deve ficar chorando pelos cantos no momento em que não está caçando bandidos!

--- Você é quem vai chorar pelos cantos de sua cela depois que eu o colocar na cadeia, patife!

O justiceiro de Gotham atacou com um soco, mas Toxinian se defendeu cruzando os dois braços diante do rosto. Em seguida revidou com um chute giratório. Batman, porém, saltou agilmente, livrando-se da ameaça e acertando uma voadora no rosto do oponente. O inimigo do Sub-Man por pouco não teve a máscara de gás arrancada. Recuperando-se da investida, estendeu a palma de sua mão direita na direção do herói, gritando:

--- Tente escapar deste ataque, morcego!

Um mortal jato de ácido foi disparado contra Batman, o qual, num movimento rápido, cobriu-se inteiramente com sua capa. A substância corrosiva escorreu sobre o material que o Cavaleiro das Trevas usava para se proteger, mas não o atravessou. Depois de mais alguns segundos, o vingador, sem qualquer ferimento, voltou à posição de combate, murmurando:

--- Minha capa pode resistir a praticamente qualquer tipo de ácido... Você deveria saber!

--- Não há problema, eu acabarei com você e o Sub-Man de uma forma ou outra!

Logo após dizer isso, Toxinian usou uma seqüência de três socos contra Batman, que se defendeu usando os braços. Antes de conseguir esboçar qualquer reação, o alter ego de Bruce Wayne foi empurrado com força pelo adversário através de uma porta próxima, a qual levava a uma espécie de escritório. E lá o embate prosseguiu...

Assim que entrou no depósito, Sub-Man olhou rapidamente ao redor em busca de algo que pudesse usar contra Merezani. O capanga de Toxinian chegou segundos depois, furioso e ameaçador.

--- Aproveite seus últimos instantes de vida! – exclamou ele.

--- Pode ter certeza de que farei isso... – murmurou o super-herói, percebendo a existência, junto a uma parede não muito distante, de uma alta prateleira metálica repleta de barris contendo corantes.

O ex-policial já tinha um plano em mente. Prevendo de certa forma os movimentos do adversário, esquivou-se num salto quando este atacou com dois chutes seguidos. Em seguida, por meio de um forte soco no abdômen do vilão, empurrou-o na direção da prateleira. Ele gritou logo depois:

--- É inútil! Não pode me subjugar por meio de seus socos e chutes patéticos!

--- Eu possuo outros meios...

Dizendo isso, "Sub" respirou fundo e sacou sua fiel pistola calibre 45. Merezani, vendo a arma apontada em sua direção, surpreendeu-se em relação àquele comportamento por parte do protetor de Metro City. Porém, antes de apertar o gatilho, o alter ego de Josh Remington transferiu a mira para uma das pernas da prateleira. Mordendo os lábios, finalmente disparou...

O tiro atingiu o suporte em cheio, entortando-o e fazendo assim com que o grande armário começasse a balançar sobre suas bases. O oponente do herói, entretanto, não notou o efeito provocado atrás de si, pensando que Sub-Man atirara naquela direção simplesmente porque não tivera coragem de usar força letal contra um criminoso. Por isso resolveu novamente intimidá-lo, gargalhando:

--- Eu rio de você, fraco imundo! Como espera me vencer se não tem coragem de nem ao menos atirar contra mim? Caia na real, Sub-Man! Você não é nada perante o poder que me foi concedido por Toxinian!

--- Sabe, quando eu estava conversando com o Batman no esconderijo dele, ele me contou que um de seus inimigos, o Coringa, ensinou-lhe uma útil lição...

--- E qual é?

--- Quem ri por último, ri melhor!

E, sem pensar duas vezes, "Sub" atirou com a pistola na direção de outra perna da prateleira...

Foi fatal. O ex-tenente da polícia saltou instintivamente para trás, enquanto Merezani, confuso, voltava-se para o armário, o qual, causando grande barulho, vinha ao chão com velocidade inescapável.

--- Não! – berrou o capanga de Toxinian, percebendo tarde demais que caíra numa armadilha.

A destruidora massa de metal esmagou o meliante como se este não passasse de uma miserável mosca. O mais espantoso, e bizarro, foi o fato dos corantes armazenados nos barris da prateleira terem corroído violentamente a pele de Merezani ao entrarem em contato com ela. Sub-Man estranhou tal fato, mas o importante naquele momento era que havia vencido a luta.

--- Sinta o gosto amargo da derrota, "Sr. Hyde"! – exclamou Sub-Man em tom irônico, deixando a sala logo depois para ir auxiliar Batman.

Enquanto "Sub" enfrentava o terrível Merezani, Batman, dentro do escritório localizado no segundo andar da fábrica, preparava-se para atacar Toxinian novamente, antes que o insano doutor usasse sua força mutante para derrubá-lo.

--- Gosto deste novo ambiente... – murmurou o vilão. – Até me lembra a época em que trabalhei na Biocom!

--- Depois que eu entregá-lo às autoridades, o único trabalho exercido por você será o forçado, na prisão!

--- Tente me deter! – provocou o criminoso numa sinistra risada. – Tente!

O Cavaleiro das Trevas lançou-se contra o adversário num soco, este, todavia, conseguiu se defender usando uma cadeira. Logo depois o meliante tentou atingir Batman arremessando o móvel em sua direção, mas ele foi quebrado pelo justiceiro num chute antes que pudesse lhe ferir. Num piscar de olhos, Toxinian avançou até o oponente aplicando uma voadora. O alter ego de Bruce Wayne se abaixou, e o golpe do inimigo do Sub-Man acabou por partir uma mesa ao meio.

--- Você errou! – exclamou o herói, erguendo-se rapidamente.

--- Quê? – surpreendeu-se o vilão.

Desprevenido, o maníaco recebeu uma devastadora seqüência de socos e chutes, sendo atingido em várias partes de seu corpo. Por fim, sem que pudesse reagir, foi empurrado através de uma grande janela, caindo de costas sobre o duro chão de um beco situado ao lado da fábrica.

--- Ao perdedor, a vergonha! – disse Batman, braços cruzados.

--- Vejo que você consegue se virar muito bem sem minha ajuda, morcegão! – afirmou "Sub", surgindo ao lado do parceiro.

--- É você quem está dizendo... – sorriu o Detetive das Sombras, voltando-se para o colega. – E quanto ao outro cara?

--- Liquidado! Dei uma olhada na garagem e descobri que o Toxinian pretendia roubar vários barris contendo corantes! Ele, com a ajuda do Sr. Frio ou não, está planejando algo desconhecido por nós até o momento!

--- Em que veículo eles chegaram aqui?

--- Um furgão contendo a inscrição "Cryo-Lab", isso lhe diz algo?

--- Parece que já sabemos onde o Sr. Frio está escondido...

Nisso, os dois vingadores olharam para o beco, percebendo que o Doutor Toxinian não estava mais ali.

--- O maldito fugiu... – murmurou Sub-Man, mordendo os lábios.

--- Nós o encontraremos! Rápido, para o Bat-móvel! Não temos a noite toda!

O protetor de Metro City assentiu com a cabeça, e a dupla imbatível deixou o local sem demora.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Capítulos 10 e 11

**Capítulo 10**

_Na toca do urso polar._

O doutor Ürak suspirou, alongando-se diante do computador. Sabia que o homem atrás de si exigia respostas. O austríaco fez a cadeira girar, voltando-se assim para o Sr. Frio, que perguntou, braços cruzados e face impaciente:

--- E então, doutor? Quais resultados você tem para me apresentar?

--- Há sim uma cura para o mal de sua esposa, senhor Fries... – revelou o médico, retirando os óculos. – Eu posso sintetizar um soro capaz de combater os efeitos da doença, mas é algo arriscado. A perda de tecidos provocada pelo medicamento pode ser fatal e...

--- Você tem idéia do tempo que passei vendo minha amada inconsciente dentro de uma câmara, doutor? Não consegue imaginar a dor que sinto por não poder beijá-la ou abraçá-la durante todos esses anos? Minha vida não tem sentido algum sem ela, Ürak. Não posso mais viver sem o carinho da única mulher que me amou de verdade até hoje. Preciso salvá-la, e você não faz idéia de quanto necessito tê-la ao meu lado novamente!

--- Eu entendo seu sofrimento, Victor, mas não posso...

--- Sou eu quem determino o que você pode fazer ou não! – bradou o criminoso, agarrando o austríaco pelo jaleco. – Você vai curá-la, ou então irei matá-lo, entendeu bem? Matá-lo!

Trêmulo e totalmente sem palavras, o médico percebeu que, por baixo da redoma de vidro que envolvia a cabeça do vilão, ele chorava, e as lágrimas se cristalizavam antes mesmo que pudessem escorrer por seu rosto. Depois de mais alguns segundos, o Sr. Frio soltou o doutor, que murmurou, voltando a se sentar:

--- Prepararei o soro... Mas não me responsabilize se sua esposa vier a falecer!

O inimigo do Batman saiu do recinto sem dizer mais nada.

Dentro do Bat-móvel, o Cavaleiro das Trevas e o protetor de Metro City deixavam novamente a parte urbana de Gotham City, adentrando desta vez uma área florestal repleta de fábricas e depósitos abandonados. Sub-Man, observando a paisagem através de uma janela, perguntou:

--- Afinal de contas, para onde estamos indo?

--- O antigo laboratório da Cryo-Lab, uma ex-afiliada das Indústrias Wayne, desativada já há alguns anos... Eu julgava o local como abandonado, mas tudo indica que o Sr. Frio resolveu voltar ao seu antigo ambiente de trabalho!

--- Parece que o Fries anda nostálgico, não? É o momento certo para o tirarmos de ação definitivamente!

--- Tenho algumas plantas do complexo arquivadas no meu banco de dados! – informou Batman, ativando o computador do veículo, situado no painel de controle deste, com a mão direita. – Assim como na fábrica de corantes, entraremos por pontos diferentes! Mantenha contato constante pelo comunicador, OK?

--- Não se preocupe, você não se verá livre de minha linda voz tão facilmente, parceiro!

O justiceiro de Gotham sorriu levemente, pisando ainda mais forte no acelerador.

Nesse exato momento, a algumas dezenas de metros da estrada, uma figura humana apavorante corria por entre os pinheiros da floresta, respiração abafada e ofegante. Tratava-se do Doutor Toxinian, ainda vivo e perverso como nunca.

--- Vocês ainda não acabaram comigo, malditos... – murmurou, aproximando-se do esconderijo do Sr. Frio. – A derradeira batalha está para começar!

E, gargalhando insanamente, seguiu seu caminho.

--- Você não saberia diferenciar um boneco de neve de um espantalho, cabeça de gelo! – exclamou o capanga Freezer, caminhando junto com Snowstorm por um dos corredores do laboratório. – Estou te dizendo, o nome do segundo Robin era Dick Grayson!

--- Seu cérebro é do tamanho de um floco de neve, imbecil! Ele se chamava Tim Drake, tenho certeza!

--- Então pergunte ao Batman, sabichão!

Súbito, o herói, como se quisesse atender ao pedido de Freezer, surgiu diante dos dois criminosos derrubando a grade de um duto de ventilação situado no teto. Encarando-os, disse em tom amistoso:

--- Fiquem à vontade!

Em seguida, antes que qualquer um dos dois fosse capaz de reagir, Batman acertou um chute no rosto de Snowstorm, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair sentado. Freezer partiu para cima do invasor, mas este lhe aplicou um golpe no abdômen com os dois punhos, repelindo-o logo depois através de uma voadora. Nisso, o outro capanga estava novamente de pé, atacando o alter ego de Bruce Wayne por meio de um soco.

--- Vou acabar com você, morcegão! – berrou o meliante.

Entretanto, Batman se abaixou, escapando da investida e revidando com uma rasteira. Snowstorm veio ao chão entre xingamentos, sendo chutado novamente pelo adversário. Isso fez com que o criminoso deslizasse sobre o escorregadio piso do corredor, perdendo finalmente a consciência ao colidir de cabeça contra uma parede. Agora restava apenas Freezer.

Ele tentou primeiramente derrubar o justiceiro com uma joelhada. Batman desviou rapidamente, escapando em seguida de um outro golpe do oponente, que por pouco não atingiu seu tórax. Foi então que o Detetive das Sombras, aproveitando um momento de distração por parte do inimigo, tirou-o de combate com um destruidor soco na mandíbula. O corpo desmaiado de Freezer desabou como um saco de batatas, enquanto o herói contatava seu aliado pelo comunicador:

--- Sub-Man, já estou dentro e derrubei dois capangas! E quanto a você?

--- Também entrei! Estou explorando os corredores!

--- Tome cuidado com o Sr. Frio e Toxinian, algo me diz que ele ainda voltará a aparecer!

--- Entendido, desligando!

Sub-Man encontrava-se num corredor um pouco mais extenso que aquele onde estava Batman. Não havia qualquer sinal de capangas, mas mesmo assim o vingador avançava pelo local com extrema cautela.

--- Bem, vamos lá... – disse o ex-policial, pensando alto. – Se eu fosse o Sr. Frio, onde me esconderia?

De repente, "Sub" viu-se diante de uma grande porta metálica contendo a inscrição "Sala de Criogenia". Coçando o queixo, o super-herói percebeu que talvez encontrasse o ladrão do Coração de Gandhir dentro daquele recinto. A passos precavidos, aproximou-se lentamente da entrada, a qual se abriu automaticamente quando a distância em relação ao intruso se tornou mínima.

--- É isso que eu chamo de recepção fria... – observou Sub-Man, sentindo a mudança no clima ambiente ao adentrar o local.

A sala era ampla, repleta de equipamentos e computadores ligados por toda parte. No centro havia uma enorme e avançada câmara de congelamento, e dentro dela, mergulhada numa grande quantidade de líquido criogênico, estava a bela esposa do Sr. Frio, em lamentável estado de hibernação devido à doença que a acometera.

--- Isso me traz terríveis recordações... – murmurou "Sub", lembrando-se do período em que permanecera congelado no subsolo de um dos hospitais de Metro City, ocasião em que adquirira seus poderes.

Admirando a mulher do outro lado do vidro, o ex-tenente da polícia contatou Batman através do comunicador:

--- Encontrei a esposa do Fries! Ela é mesmo muito bonita.

--- Não precisou enfrentar nenhum capanga?

--- Até agora não, mas...

--- Hora, vejam só quem resolveu aparecer! – exclamou alguém, e Sub-Man sabia quem era.

Virando-se, o herói viu o sempre ameaçador Sr. Frio, que o surpreendera astutamente, apontando-lhe um canhão criogênico. Sorrindo por baixo da redoma de vidro ao redor de sua cabeça, o vilão disse:

--- É um prazer revê-lo, Sub-Man! Espero que você não tenha ficado zangado comigo depois que eu fugi de Metro City!

--- Acho que já está na hora de você devolver aquelas duas jóias que roubou! – afirmou "Sub", cruzando os braços. – Quem sabe assim nós não fazemos as pazes?

--- É algo bem improvável! – riu o criminoso, engatilhando a arma congelante.

--- Será que terei de tomá-las à força, "Sr. Nevasca"?

--- Quantas vezes precisarei dizer que meu nome é "Sr. Frio"?

E, após concluir tal indagação, o meliante disparou contra o ex-tenente, que se esquivou num rápido pulo. Logo que pousou, prestes a sofrer novo ataque, o super-herói resmungou:

--- Minha intuição diz que esta guerra fria será bem quente...

Nesse ínterim, Batman havia entrado numa sala metálica repleta de grandes tanques contendo substâncias químicas dos mais diversos tipos. Uma leve neblina esverdeada dominava o ambiente, fazendo as narinas do justiceiro arderem e limitando parcialmente sua visão.

--- Vejo que conseguiu chegar ao meu covil, "morcego humano"... – disse alguém, soltando um riso abafado.

--- Toxinian! – exclamou o Cavaleiro das Trevas, olhando ao redor com os punhos fechados. – Apareça e me enfrente!

--- Como quiser!

Toxinian surgiu subitamente, saltando na direção do herói com um pé-de-cabra na mão direita, pronto para atingi-lo dolorosamente no tórax. O alter ego de Bruce Wayne escapou do ataque saltando por cima do vilão, e imediatamente ficou em guarda.

--- Sempre surpreendendo seus oponentes, não? – murmurou o integrante da Liga da Justiça.

--- Eu faço o que posso para limpar a superfície da Terra de todo e qualquer verme importuno como você, Batman!

--- Diga-me, o que está planejando? Primeiro foi o ácido sulfúrico roubado da Química ACE, e depois a invasão da fábrica de corantes! Já que vai me matar, revele o que pretende fazer!

--- Eu descobri há pouco tempo, por acaso, que os corantes produzidos pela Greenstone possuíam uma toxina letal para seres que sofreram mutações em seus corpos. Meu agora falecido assistente Merezani acabou vítima dessa substância durante o confronto na fábrica, pobre homem... De qualquer maneira, eu pretendo acrescentar esse "ingrediente mágico" a um gás que estou produzindo, cujos componentes necessários para a reação estão sendo aos poucos reunidos por mim. O ácido sulfúrico é um deles. Assim que eu conseguir sintetizar minha mais nova arma, a usarei para acabar com o Sr. Frio, já que só me uni a ele para ter um local onde realizar meus experimentos aqui em Gotham, e em seguida liquidarei o Sub-Man de uma vez por todas! Assim poderei dominar o mundo sem que alguém tente me impedir!

--- É um belo esquema... Mas não contou com uma coisa!

--- O que é, seu vingador desprezível?

--- Eu apareci para acabar com seus planos!

Batman avançou sobre o adversário, e a segunda luta derradeira começou.

**Capítulo 11**

_Socos, pontapés e surpresas._

Sub-Man precisava pensar sem demora numa maneira de desarmar o Sr. Frio, ou acabaria transformado num cubo de gelo. O vilão disparava sem parar com seu canhão criogênico, e o herói só não era atingido porque havia buscado abrigo atrás de uma estrutura metálica onde havia alguns monitores de computador.

--- Esfrie um pouco a cabeça, xará! – exclamou "Sub".

--- Só depois que seu corpo inteiro houver esfriado!

Foi quando, passando uma das mãos sobre seu cinto, o protetor de Metro City percebeu que teria de utilizar sua arma de fogo novamente se quisesse sobreviver. Sacou então a pistola, apontando-a para o inimigo. Precisaria ser veloz e também de um pouco de sorte...

Antes que Fries pudesse efetuar um novo disparo com o canhão, o ex-policial apertou o gatilho e imediatamente voltou a se esconder. A bala acertou perfeitamente o armamento do criminoso, voando de suas mãos para cair alguns metros atrás de si.

--- Perdoe-me por ter arrancado seu brinquedinho à força, amigo! – riu o vingador. – Não sou muito fã do frio!

--- Ora, seu...

O vilão virou-se e correu para apanhar sua arma de volta, e Sub-Man agiu rápido com o intuito de impedi-lo. Saltando na direção do oponente, aplicou um poderoso chute nas costas do Sr. Frio, levando-o ao chão após fazê-lo perder o equilíbrio. O herói se colocou em posição de combate, ao mesmo tempo em que o terrível antagonista erguia-se ainda mais furioso.

--- Chegou seu fim! – bradou ele.

Tentou em seguida acertar um soco em "Sub", errando. O alter ego de Josh Remington procurou tirar vantagem da situação, aproximando-se do adversário para golpeá-lo novamente, porém Fries foi mais ágil: agarrou o aliado do Batman com as duas mãos, jogando-o fortemente sobre o chão.

--- Ai! – gemeu o ex-tenente, costas doloridas.

--- Seria melhor ter deixado que eu o congelasse, Sub-Man! – afirmou o inimigo num sorriso cruel. – Assim morreria sem sentir nada!

--- Eu não morrerei tão cedo, "Sr. Raspadinha"! – respondeu o super-herói, levantando-se.

O Sr. Frio partiu mais uma vez para cima do herói, desta vez com uma seqüência de três cotoveladas. O benfeitor defendeu todas com os braços, contra-atacando por meio de um chute no abdômen do criminoso. Devido à resistente armadura deste, a investida surtiu pouco (senão nenhum) efeito, dando tempo para o vilão segurar "Sub" pelo braço direito, girando-o no ar para no final arremessá-lo até um dos cantos da sala.

Por pouco o protetor de Metro City não bateu a cabeça numa parede, caindo sentado sobre o piso com alguns rasgos no uniforme. Enquanto se botava de pé, Sub-Man percebeu que a substância criogênica na qual a esposa de Fries estava mergulhada dentro da câmara começara a ser drenada e, por meio de seringas manuseadas por braços robóticos de metal, uma espécie de soro era injetado em diferentes partes do corpo da mulher.

--- Vejo que o doutor Ürak está fazendo seu trabalho... – murmurou Victor, testemunhando o que ocorria.

Gritando, o ex-policial disparou a correr na direção do oponente, pulando para atingi-lo com uma voadora no peito. Porém, o meliante glacial deu uma cambalhota para trás, escapando do golpe e recuperando seu canhão criogênico, o qual até aquele momento ainda se encontrava no chão.

--- Suas últimas palavras? – indagou o Sr. Frio, pronto para atirar.

--- Surpresa!

Dizendo isso, "Sub" arremessou contra o bandido o misterioso artefato em forma de morcego que lhe havia sido dado por Batman na Bat-caverna. A "Bat-surpresa" se fixou perfeitamente na parte frontal da armadura de Fries, fazendo-o olhar intrigado para o objeto.

--- Mas o que é isto? – perguntou, apreensivo.

--- Eu também gostaria de saber! – replicou "Sub" com sinceridade.

Súbito, para surpresa de ambos, uma luz azul começou a piscar no equipamento, e num lance totalmente inesperado, a até então sólida e aparentemente indestrutível veste térmica de Victor se partiu em vários pedaços, desprendendo-se de seu corpo gélido como os muros de uma fortaleza destruídos pela artilharia inimiga.

Sub-Man não tinha certeza, mas o "morceguinho" provavelmente emitira algum tipo de pulso eletromagnético que rompera a armadura do Sr. Frio. Devido ao impacto, o vilão veio ao chão, coberto agora por apenas um traje cinza uniforme que mal conseguia manter a temperatura baixa de seu organismo.

"Sub" caminhou até o derrotado. Olhando para os restos do casco que antes protegia o bandido, encontrou o Coração de Gandhir totalmente intacto. O diamante era tão duro que não fora afetado pela Bat-surpresa. Ainda bem.

--- Parece que por pouco não parti seu coração em pedaços, colega... – disse o vingador, reavendo a jóia. – É, esta piada não foi muito boa...

Fries ainda não se levantara, tremendo sem parar sobre o piso. Estava morrendo.

--- Acho que peguei pesado... – reconheceu o herói, tentando pensar numa maneira de salvar a vida do antagonista.

Achando melhor contatar Batman, acionou o comunicador, mas ouviu apenas estática.

--- Ele também deve estar enfrentando alguém... – concluiu, voltando a fitar Victor.

Batman tentara acertar Toxinian com uma seqüência de socos. O inimigo de morte do Sub-Man, todavia, defendeu-se sem dificuldade, revidando através de um forte golpe do pé-de-cabra, que derrubou o Cavaleiro das Trevas, deixando-o sem ar. Este se levantou rapidamente, escapando de um novo movimento do vilão com a arma, o qual tinha como alvo sua cabeça.

--- Vou arrancar essa sua máscara com rosto e tudo, justiceiro! – ameaçou o geneticista maníaco.

--- Sonhar não é proibido!

Num piscar de olhos, o aliado de "Sub" arremessou dois Bat-rangues (bumerangues em forma de morcego) na direção do doutor, e ele se esquivou movendo o corpo com agilidade sobre-humana. Com certeza era um oponente difícil. Logo depois, Toxinian iniciou novo ataque com o pé-de-cabra: girou-o no ar diversas vezes buscando ferir o herói, e ele conseguiu escapar abaixando-se e saltando conforme a trajetória que o artefato metálico tomava para acertá-lo.

--- Faça melhor! – provocou o Detetive das Sombras.

--- Com prazer!

O cientista psicopata retirou algo de uma das mangas do jaleco. Batman viu que era uma granada. Sabia que não possuía carga explosiva, já que estavam num lugar fechado e o adversário não seria burro o suficiente para mandar tudo pelos ares... Ou será que seria?

O suposto explosivo foi jogado sobre o chão, e em poucos segundos detonou. Como o Detetive das Sombras deduzira, não se tratava de uma bomba. Era uma granada de gás, que começou a liberar seu conteúdo no recinto. Afetado pela substância desconhecida, o alter ego de Bruce Wayne começou a tossir, e a neblina tornou-se tão intensa que ele acabou perdendo Toxinian de vista.

--- Maldito... – irritou-se o justiceiro de Gotham, olhos ardendo.

Batman ouviu passos atrás de si, e viu que precisava agir com rapidez. Mesmo sem enxergar o alvo nitidamente, avançou com um chute. Atingiu o oponente em cheio, provocando-lhe um gemido por baixo da máscara. Prosseguiu com três socos e uma joelhada, sem errar um único movimento sequer.

--- Isto não será o bastante para me matar, seu tolo! – desafiou o vilão enquanto recebia os golpes.

--- Eu penso o contrário!

E, finalizando com uma potente voadora, o vingador lançou o criminoso fortemente contra um dos tanques, fazendo-o colidir de costas com a superfície de metal, que acabou amassando. Tal colisão abriu uma fenda no recipiente, e um novo gás, de coloração roxa, somou-se à névoa que dominara o lugar. Toxinian aparentemente desmaiara.

Sentindo-se ainda mais afetado por aquela nociva mistura gasosa, Batman deixou o local sem demora, tomando o caminho da sala onde Sub-Man vencera o Sr. Frio.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

O Cavaleiro das Trevas entrou rapidamente na Sala de Criogenia. Depois de alguns passos explorando o lugar, encontrou Sub-Man abaixado ao lado de um Fries humilhado e agonizante, diferente quase por completo do criminoso disposto a tudo para salvar a vida de sua mulher.

--- O cara está morrendo, morcegão! – disse o protetor de Metro City, preocupado. – Precisamos fazer alguma coisa para salvá-lo!

--- Já contatei a polícia e estarão aqui em poucos minutos, junto com algumas ambulâncias!

--- Será que ele agüenta todo esse tempo?

Agora ambos olhavam para o vilão com extremo receio. Era provável que não resistisse. Forçando alguns leves movimentos com extrema dificuldade, o Sr. Frio ergueu lentamente a cabeça e, num doloroso esforço, apontou para a câmara onde estava sua esposa, balbuciando:

--- Eu... Ao menos... Pude... Salvá-la!

As cabeças dos heróis se voltaram para a direção indicada por Victor. Algo estava acontecendo. Foram ouvidos alguns sons mecânicos, e logo em seguida a porta da câmara se abriu de repente, liberando certa quantidade de vapor gélido no interior do local.

E ela saiu. Primeiramente colocou o pé direito para fora, depois o esquerdo, e logo estava de pé diante dos demais, trajando uma espécie de traje térmico. Encolhida, abraçava o próprio tórax com os braços, olhando confusa ao redor. Após anos em estado de hibernação, a mulher de Fries finalmente voltava a se movimentar, racionar, sentir, ouvir, enxergar... Era como se tudo não houvesse passado de um sonho ruim, do qual havia despertado e finalmente voltado à realidade.

--- Meu Deus, querido! – gritou ela, correndo na direção do amado, ainda expirante no chão.

A esposa de Victor ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, contemplando-o com lágrimas nos olhos. Batman e Sub-Man se levantaram, sem saber o que dizer. Era melhor que os dois amantes dialogassem uma última vez, já que a vida do especialista em criogenia estava por um fio.

--- Amor, o que houve com você? – indagou ela, agitada. – Quem são esses dois homens?

--- Não há tempo para que eu conte tudo... – oscilou o criminoso, segurando uma das mãos da esposa. – Saiba apenas que hoje é o dia mais feliz de minha vida, pois finalmente pude curá-la... Minha promessa foi finalmente cumprida! Eu dei minha vida pela sua, e esse será meu alento por toda a eternidade!

--- Você não pode morrer! Agora que estou aqui, nós podemos voltar a ser felizes! Tudo será como antes, amor! Por favor, você precisa viver!

"Sub", inquieto, virou-se para o justiceiro de Gotham e exclamou, revoltado:

--- Qual é? Ele não pode morrer agora! É verdade que eu fiquei com muita raiva dele quando roubou as jóias de Metro City, mas o coitado não merece isso! Esta história tem de ter um final feliz! Será que não há nada que possamos fazer?

--- Há sim! – murmurou Batman, olhando em volta.

Depois de breve busca, o Detetive das Sombras seguiu na direção de um dos cantos do lugar, onde havia um freezer cuja altura era de aproximadamente dois metros. Abrindo-o, arrancou de dentro todos os produtos nele armazenados e algumas prateleiras metálicas, deixando o interior totalmente vago.

--- Vamos colocá-lo lá dentro! – propôs o alter ego de Bruce Wayne, voltando para junto dos demais. – Sub-Man, ajude-me a erguê-lo!

--- OK.

A dupla de heróis carregou Fries, com todo cuidado e rapidez, até o recipiente, dentro do qual foi colocado de pé. Apesar das circunstâncias, ainda havia tempo. A esposa do vilão apenas observava, contendo as lágrimas, mas com uma intensa esperança em seu coração que por tanto tempo não batera. Antes de fechar a porta do freezer, Batman afirmou ao Sr. Frio num ligeiro sorriso:

--- Você vai viver, Victor!

A polícia cercou o complexo pouco depois. Na estrada diante dele, várias viaturas se encontravam estacionadas. No meio delas, cercados por policiais e peritos, estavam o justiceiro de Gotham e o protetor de Metro City, que conversavam com o comissário Gordon.

--- Bom trabalho! – disse o comandante da força policial. – Graças à rápida intervenção de vocês, Fries foi detido e voltará para o Asilo Arkham! Nós encontramos o doutor Amadeus Ürak nas instalações, tudo indica que ele estava auxiliando Victor em encontrar a cura para a esposa. Aliás, ele estava com o rubi roubado da Catedral de Metro City, Sub-Man! Aqui está!

O comissário estendeu a jóia para o ex-policial, que a apanhou com extrema satisfação. Após tantos contratempos, "Sub" finalmente recuperara os dois tesouros roubados de sua cidade!

Em seguida, os três fitaram um grupo de paramédicos que, a alguns metros de distância, colocavam dentro de uma ambulância o envoltório gelado no qual estava o Sr. Frio, vivo e já fora de perigo. A amada do criminoso os acompanhava.

--- É bom tê-lo aqui em Gotham, Sub-Man! – exclamou Gordon. – Não gostaria de ficar por mais algum tempo? Ainda há vários criminosos à solta!

--- Eu agradeço o convite, mas meu lugar é em Metro City, comissário – respondeu o alter ego de Josh Remington, braços cruzados, olhando para Batman. – Além do mais, Gotham já possui seu próprio vingador, e não creio que ele esteja a fim de um novo parceiro!

--- Bela dedução... – resmungou o Cavaleiro das Trevas. – Mas, Gordon, e quanto à mulher do Fries?

--- É uma situação difícil... – suspirou o comissário. – Ela está curada, mas agora Victor tem de pagar por seus crimes encarcerado... É a vida... Entretanto, eu acredito que eles ainda terão muitos anos para viverem felizes depois que ele for solto...

--- Com o carinho dela, garanto que o bom e velho Frio se regenerará...

Nisso, um policial se aproximou do trio, ofegante por ter corrido até ali desde o interior do laboratório. Depois de tomar ar por alguns segundos, informou a Gordon:

--- Senhor, não encontramos nenhum sinal do tal Doutor Toxinian!

--- O filho da mãe escapou... – rosnou Batman. – Foi por meu descuido...

--- Não se preocupe, morcegão! – replicou "Sub". – Ele com certeza voltará para Metro City, e vocês já devem saber quem o estará aguardando por lá!

--- Bem, apesar de nossas desavenças iniciais, foi bom trabalhar ao seu lado, Sub-Man! – disse o justiceiro de Gotham, cumprimentando o colega combatente do crime com um aperto de mão.

--- Igualmente, cara! Ah, será que eu poderia te pedir ao menos uma coisa antes de ir embora?

--- Fale.

--- Daria para você fazer propaganda de mim na Liga da Justiça?

--- Isso dependerá apenas de suas futuras ações em nome dos inocentes, amigo! Continue protegendo-os, e garanto que inúmeras oportunidades virão!

Sub-Man assentiu firmemente com a cabeça, virando-se de costas para Batman e Gordon. Em seguida, com os punhos fechados, começou a caminhar pelo asfalto, passos fortes e decididos. Ele era um vingador. Usando seus poderes mutantes, tinha a obrigação de zelar pela vida daqueles ameaçados por pessoas de índole cruel. Tinha o dever de garantir um sono tranqüilo àqueles que todos os dias liam sobre suas proezas nos jornais. Sim, ele era um vingador. Um vingador... A pé?

--- Batman! – chamou ele, voltando-se novamente para o parceiro temporário.

--- O que é?

--- Tem outra coisa. Será que você poderia me dar uma carona no Bat-móvel até Metro City? É que estou sem dinheiro para o ônibus!

O Detetive das Sombras franziu as sobrancelhas.

Dias depois.

É noite em Metro City. Uma misteriosa figura vaga pelos becos escuros e soturnos, em busca de bandidos para deter. Uniforme preto e amarelo, óculos escuros. Trata-se do Sub-Man, O Vingador, incansável protetor da metrópole ameaçada a cada instante por um crime iminente.

De repente, um holofote é ativado no alto de um edifício, projetando no céu noturno um sinal luminoso bem peculiar: um círculo amarelo com as letras "S" e "M" no centro. Era nada mais, nada menos que o novo "Sub-sinal".

--- Ah, moleque! – exclamou o herói.

E logo depois desapareceu na noite.

**FIM**

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".

Sub-Man retornará...

E o Doutor Toxinian também!

4


End file.
